The Lady of Time
by Baran3
Summary: A crossover between the roleplaying game Timelords and various games or anime. The first crossingover will be with the manga Ouke no Monshou Daughter of the Nile. Basicely, my feminine avatar received a matrix and travel through time.
1. Prelude

**THE LADY OF TIME**

**OR**

**HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: This story is about Iridia Sunheart. That the name I choose should my avatar Baran Sunheart have been born female. Ever since I imagined great self-insertion stories for my avatar, I have always wondered what would have happen if my fantasy character was a woman. This is the story of a time-lord. This is the story of Iridia Sunheart as she struggles to survive in the various timelines existing.

**PRELUDE**

The ageless woman continued to spy on the man who sat behind his computer screen. Her sophisticated spyglass enabled her to see through the curtains of the studio.

'_I should have known: «The lady of the time or how the hell did this happen?» You are right Baran. This was the first thing I asked myself when it happened.'_

She slowly withdrew from her observation point on the roof of a building. Once she was on the centre of the roof, she looked around and smiled. The city of Lyon in France didn't change a bit. Of course, since she had chosen this particular timeline to be the exact reflection of her original timeline, but with her born as a male and the absence of the little trinket around her neck.

She lifted the shiny crystal and examined it at the light of the sun. It was so small and yet so full of potential. The sunray reflected on the surface of it and sent her memory back in time: In fact, relatively quite a long time ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iridia Sunheart was walking back from her work at the hospital. Her shift had been relatively calm and she was enjoying the evening sun. The thirty years old woman was a rather attractive black-haired girl with almost luminescent green eyes behind her glasses, something dubbed «Mako Eyes» by many of her friends. She was simply clothed in denim jeans, with leather shoes and a sleeveless black tee-shirt. Her long black mane of hair was combed in a high ponytail that fell below her shoulders.

She was enjoying the various little shops along the main street. Sometimes, she found little things, little gadgets or real bargains for her hobbies, and besides, she just loved sniffing around.

She stopped as she felt a familiar 'tingling' along her spine and goosebumps. There was something here, something special. She had inherited from her mother a rather highly developed 'sixth sense' and she tended to follow her 'gut instincts'. The sensations she experienced whenever she visited a museum were proof enough.

She entered the little shop: It was one of those shops who sell fantasy-based little objects, like cheap skull-amulets or reproductions of sacrificial daggers. She let her hands wandered around the vast amounts of junk and stopped above a shelf with various rocks.

It was quite the collection of pretty rocks from around the world: Quartz crystals, geodes, pieces of common semi-precious stones and numerous others. What had caught her attention was a chunk of lava.

She took it and frowned. Along with the intensification that it was something 'special', it seemed also abnormally heavy for its size. She looked at the little tag price and nodded: It was really cheap and already this little enigma was attracting her. She smirked as she remembered the saying: «Curiosity killed the cat.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was nearing her studio when a little accident happened. She was still examining the chunk when a teenager bumped into her rather rudely. She let go of the hunk of lava that broke into about a dozen of pieces on the cement. She swore since, of course, the rude teenager didn't even excuse himself and continued as if nothing had happened.

She sighed as she contemplated the new puzzle at her feet: So much for resolving the enigma now. She blinked as she remarked a shiny crystal among the pieces.

It was a featureless dark metallic dodecahedron, looking amazingly like a metal 20-sided die, like some of her own dices she used in role-playing games. Although it was the same size as a d20, it was quite massive, weighing in perhaps at half a kilo. Iridia raised an eyebrow as she considered that it was probably a man-made object, but how did it got into the lava?

She shrugged but then blinked as she dimly sensed something probing or moving inside her own mind. It was a strange sensation but not something dangerous by itself. Of course, she changed her mind because the thing in her right hand began to glow red. Her eyes widened as, of course now, her sixth sense was screaming at her that she was in a sort of danger and, of course, it was too late.

«Damn it!» Iridia was experiencing something funny. Her whole body was free to move with one important exception. Her hand seemed to be not only locked around the crystal, but the damn thing seemed to be rooted in the substance itself of the universe and refuse to budge even a little.

The crystal rapidly cycled from red to orange, then to yellow and finally to a searing blue-white. It was at this point that a shimmering field appeared around the crystal and Iridia's hand and expanded right through all of her to about 6 meters in diameter. She blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: This little idea of mine was floating for a long time in my head. It was first inspired by a game about accidental time-travellers. But recently, the discovery of the manga «Ouke No Monshou» roused my Muse and triggered its emergence.

Futures timelines include China, Japan, Roman Empire, the Vikings, Atlantis, Cyberpunk and many others.

Next chapter: «_When someone asks you if you're a Goddess, you say Yes!_» Iridia found herself thousands of years in the past in Ancient Egypt. However, this is far from being in a Hollywood production like «The Ten Commandments».

Read and review, thank you.


	2. When someone asks you if you’re a God

**THE LADY OF TIME**

**OR**

**HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Well, here we go. First stop is an alternative timeline in Fantasy Ancient Egypt. This is highly inspired from the manga «Ouke No Monshou» (Daughter of Nile in English).

Some translations of ancient Egyptian:

Tamit: Lady Cat.

Akhu: Light.

Heni: Song.

Yor: The Nile River.

Tawi: The Two Lands (Egypt).

Isfret: Chaos and Destruction.

Men-Nefer: Memphis.

Bahati: Wise Soul.

Per-Ankh: House of Life.

Ausare: Osiris.

Anup: Anubis.

Eset: Isis.

Inuheni: Music of the Waters.

Heka: Magic.

Sekhem: Life Energy.

Nekhti: Mighty.

Setiemhat: Set had walked away from the child.

Horimerit: Beloved of Horus.

Siaseti: Set is the honorary parent of the child.

Sutekh: Set.

Ayath: Mist.

Heqt: Queen.

Utshepit: Bronze Hand.

Peraya: Pharaoh.

Thesas: Lady or Lord.

Sa-Re: Son of Re.

Maaukepu: Lion Hunter.

**Chap 1: When someone asks you if you're a Goddess, you say Yes!**

The Hawk flew high in the air above the luxuriant vegetation around the mighty _Yor_ (Egyptian name for the Nile which means «The River»). It was its prerogative as the Sacred Animal of the god _Horus_ the Avenger. His raucous call sounded high and far away. Evil wrong-doers, living outside the Path of _Ma'at_, couldn't but winced at that sound. Its powerful eyesight was suddenly drawn to a brilliant blue-white flash emanating from a spherical field.

The field dissipated immediately, revealing a feminine silhouette achieving to fall on the hard ground. A rather curious ground: The ground, in a perfect 6 meters disk around the woman, was made of a sort of artificial grey stone instead of vegetation.

The Hawk sensed that something very important had happened. It was something born from _Isfret_ (chaos and disruption) but it could be used for _Ma'at_, the true and right way, to continue for _Tawy_, the Two Lands (local name for all of Egypt). Already, it could sense, dimly, the interest that all deities were taking about this person through their own awareness and their Sacred Animals.

Under the flying bird, Iridia Sunheart remained unconscious as the mysterious dark metallic dodecahedron in her right hand continued its primary mission and was busy making adjustments in her physiological and mental structures and reprogramming itself for its new owner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man pointed to the sky. «Look mother! _Horus_ is circling near us. It is a good omen.» He was a boy, just shy out of his teenager years, and was clothed simply and poorly in a kilt of dirty white linen with sandals of woven papyrus. He was tanned and presented the features standard for an Egyptian: A slender small body, finely-shaped facial bones and predominantly African features. His eyes and short hair were black and he was wielding a short bow and a woven basket containing his hunt of the day.

The woman with him was a mature woman with a kind face marked by the vicissitudes of life. She was clothed with a dark blue loose shirt with billowy sleeves and a dark blue fringed skirt of linen. She, also, had woven sandals of papyrus. Her long wavy black hair was kept under a light blue shawl. She smiled at her son. «Yes, it is. So why don't you go quickly to find this boon before someone else is gifted with?» She continued to gather edible and useful plants in her own basket when she heard her son calling her urgently.

«Mother! Come quickly! I need your help!»

Intrigued, the woman went to her son and gasped as she saw what he had discovered among the bushes: Lying on a flat surface of grey stone, like an offering from the gods, was a young girl of indeterminate age, but probably only a few years older than her son. She was a foreigner, perhaps a Greek, with a very pale skin and a luxuriant mane of black hair. She was very strangely clothed with a light blue thing around her legs and a sleeveless black skin-tight shirt. Her footwear was very rich in the form of decorated leather. There was also a curious device affixed on her eyes in the form of a small metallic frame with a transparent substance on it.

The young boy turned an anxious visage to his mother. «What are we going to do, Mother?»

The woman thought as she gently brushed some stray locks of raven hair from the face of the mysterious foreigner. She turned to her son and smiled. «We're going to follow _Ma'at_ as _Horus_ itself has showed to us, my son.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iridia felt herself under a microscope. She was floating in darkness so deep that it was almost tangible. Around her, whispers were emerging from nowhere. Each whispers seemed to carry the same questions: _Who are you? Why are you here?_

Suddenly, two brilliant green eyes with a vertical pupil fixed her and seemed to pierce her being up to the core of her soul.

She awoke with a jolt. The two eyes seemed to pursue her even in the realm of consciousness for an instant. «Get away from me!»

Her two hands, raised in defence, hit something that fell backward with a curse. «By the gods, woman! I was simply refreshing the wet rag on your brow. Nothing more.»

Iridia blinked as she considered what and who she was seeing. It was a young man with African features except for his lighter skin tone and non-curling black hair. She blinked again as she considered his tattered clothing. She looked around her and gasped in dismay and confusion. '_Where the hell am I?!_'

She was in a single room house made of sun-dried bricks with no windows except some slits set high in the walls. There was only one door opening on the exterior that provided the main illumination. She was resting on a simple pallet made of straw under a sheet. Another sheet, made of linen, covered her still clothed body. There was very little furniture in the house apart for a wood table and a few stools. Jars of baked clay and a few shelves constituted the remaining decorations.

She turned to the young man. «Who are you?»

He smiled. «My name is _Akhu_ (Light) and before you ask, you are inside the house of my mother. We found you unconscious this morning by the western bank of _Yor_.»

Iridia frowned. She had distinctly heard the sounds «akou» and «yor» but she had instantly translated it in her mind as «Light» and «the river Nile».

«The Nile? I'm in Egypt?!» Her eyes widened. Independent of her willpower, she had distinctly pronounced the words «Nile» and «Egypt» as «_Yor_» and «_Tawi_». Her mind froze as she also suddenly remarked that although she thought in French, her native tongue, the sounds she spoke were definitively in another tongue. A tongue she was sure she had never mastered or even heard before.

Unaware of the confusion in his guest, _Akhu_ continued. «You must be quite the foreigner to ignore where you are. Yes, you are walking the land of _Tawi_. How did you find yourself in our country?»

«I…» Iridia stopped herself. That was right, how did she find herself in Egypt, if it was really the place she was? She blinked as she remembered the last events in her memory: The buying of the chunk of lava, the accidental shattering of the hunk, the shiny crystal and the light-show…

She gasped but sighed immediately in relief as she found the dodecahedron still safely clutched in her right hand. She raised an eyebrow as she examined it as something had changed since the last time: A small chain of the seemingly same metal as the dice-like device was now attached to it.

Driven by her instinct, she passed it around her neck where it safely hung just above her cleavage. Her second eyebrow joined her first as she 'felt' that it was now as it right place and that it was slowly… 'charging up'?

She plunged her luminescent green gaze in the black eyes of the young man and answered truthfully. «I have absolutely no idea how I came here.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iridia examined herself in what could pass as a mirror in the modest house: Water in a large clay bowl. The mixture of henna and some herbs had given her pale skin what could pass as a normal tan if only a little pale compared to the average Egyptian. The colour could resist a few washes. She had been warned that the current Pharaoh had ordered that any foreigner without any identification should be… executed. Of course, there was little she could do to disguise her European features or her «cat's eyes» as the mother of _Akhu_, a nice and gentle woman named _Heni_ (Song), had remarked. And there was the small matter of her cultural upbringing.

Iridia groaned as she massaged her temples. Small matter? Yeah, right. As if the fact that she was also in ANCIENT EGYPT for God sake was a small matter. She sighed. At least, she had learned quite a bit. She was currently in one of the numerous gathering of houses for the slaves outside the main fortifications of _Men-Nefer_ (Memphis), the capital of Egypt.

She rolled up her eyes. She knew about the «where», but not the «when». She had however the «how» on a chain around her neck and the «why» would alas required some experiments in the future. She was also sure that the mysterious metallic d20 was responsible of her new found knowledge of the Egyptian tongue and her physiological changes. She seemed to have lost more than a decade in age and her eyesight had been restored. She almost screamed when she had remarked that she could see perfectly without her glasses, something she hadn't experienced since her childhood.

She sighed as she examined the rest of her person. She was devoid of all her modern clothes and accessories and clad in a fringed crème linen skirt with long billowy sleeves, a shawl, enabling her to conceal partially her eyes, completed her disguise. She regretted the necessity to also don current underwear which consisted only of a loincloth and a band of tissue to support her breasts. One didn't think of the usefulness of modern materials until when one is required to eschew them. Another funny fact was that she was now completely devoid of any body hair below her neck.

The proverb «knowledge is power» took all its importance in the current context. She had no or little knowledge which could help her to survive. The only solution was to learn whatever she could learn and rapidly. Fortunately, the two slaves who had taken her were determined to continue to help her. She remembered that the Egyptians of the ancient time were a superstitious lot. No modern person would have help her simply because a hawk, sacred to _Horus_, had circled above her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Iridia worked among the slaves as a slave: She had no choice in this case. Having no identification, she wouldn't last long if she tried to go somewhere else. And where could she go as a matter of fact: Anywhere, she would be a foreigner.

She had however the advantage of her modern education and open mind: It was a paradox since she wasn't superstitious even if she acknowledged the existence of the supernatural. She had also the advantage to have been formed as a healer: a tremendous advantage among the slave community. The dodecahedron had also gifted her with the ability to READ all the forms of Egyptian hieroglyphs, including the hieratic and demotic shorthands of the scribes and the scripted cuneiform Akkadian, the lingua franca of the Ancient World.

Thus a physician had taken her under his wing during his journey among the slaves. The good doctor was old and frequently required the help and plain support of the youthful woman during the few days of the week when he descended from the upper-class quarters of Memphis to do his work.

What was strange to her eyes was the fact that even if they were renowned in the world as the very best of the era, Egyptians doctors almost didn't practice surgery. They use a mixture of alchemy and herbal medicine which involved dietary prescriptions and special exercises. Nonetheless, Iridia amassed a fantastic reservoir of herbal and chemical knowledge that she could use in conjunction with her modern medical knowledge: At least where she could replace a modern drug with a local equivalent.

The physician had been fascinated by her «Mako eyes». In fact, almost all the people who had discovered her unusual eye colour had been fascinated. It was creepy, because she was sure that it was important in some way. Her inquiries with _Akhu_ or _Heni_ had been fruitless so far. The best she had received was a vague rumour of a hypothetical story told during a drama played by the temple of _Bastet_. Egyptians were simple people firmly anchored in the comfortable. The funny fact was the profound belief that gods and other supernatural entities existed and lived along the mortals.

The days she wasn't helping the old physician, Iridia worked everywhere she could received an instruction or was simply needed. She worked as a labourer with the back-breaking jobs of tending the land. She worked as a hunter of games or birds, a fisherman, a papyrus stripper and she even played the role of a mourner when she accompanied the sarcophagus of a minor member of the clergy when he was escorted for his last travel on the Nile before his entombing.

All those works only covered her basic subsistence, although she was learning some very useful skills. The jobs which could also enable her to repay the kind family who continued to host her were scarce. She managed to find a few as an apprentice with some artisans: Her dexterous fingers were great for many trades where she worked wood, textiles, clay, stones or metals.

However, her natural kindness pushed her to refuse to be paid when she did three things, generally in the evenings. Apart for her healer formation, she was an accomplished artist: She used this advantage for entertaining the slave population by performing acrobatics, dances and music.

Unfortunately for her, it had also the side-effect to draw the attention of the supervisors of the slaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bahati_ (Wise Soul), the old physician, was facing a little dilemma. His current apprentice, the mysterious girl known as _Tamit_ (Lady Cat) for her strange eyes, was definitively more advanced in the arts of healing than she currently displayed. Worse, although his mastery of magic was a little rusted, he was sure that she had at least the 'spark' of magic in her: a sure sign of the attention of the gods.

But she was a slave, and he wasn't sure if the remaining years he had in his old body would be sufficient to educate her properly. However, he had rarely encountered someone as dedicated as learning everything in her vicinity. There was also the fact that he suspected her to be fully literate and thus to be of a higher extraction than he thought.

If she was literate AND possessing the gift of Magic, then she was, at the very least, the daughter of a literate professional liked himself. And of course, apart for beginning her formation, he had the duty to signal her to the government and the clerical authorities.

He shrugged. She had certainly enough faith in her heart: He had rarely seen someone so dedicated to help those in needs. He had witnessed her, one time, giving a treatment to a very poor labourer who couldn't give her even a grain of wheat. He said nothing because she had used the medicinal plants she gathered herself and none of the allotment he gave to her. When the labourer asked her why she was helping him for nothing in return, she simply replied: «Because it's my duty.» She then smiled and continued. «Besides, your smile is payment enough.»

He nodded to himself. Truly, _Tamit_ followed the path of _Ma'at_ like a good Egyptian. He couldn't do less but to ask her next time to accompany him to the _Per-Ankh_ (the «House of Life») where she could be tested and taught.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_How come I always find myself into such situations?!_' Iridia suppressed a sigh and a groan as she continued to copy the medical text of a cure for warts on a papyrus, taking great care to properly scribe the hieroglyphs. She was sitting in the classic scribe pose with a wooden tablet used as a portable desk for the papyrus. She used a wood pen to inscribe the ideograms.

Months had passed since _Heni_ and _Akhu_ had found her near the Nile. Months passed to learn any trade she could and to adapt to the Egyptian culture and now… The most frustrating thing was that she still didn't know precisely at which time period she was. The only clues she had gathered indicated that she was 'some when' during the New Kingdom period, probably between 1570 B.C. to 1070 B.C.

'_Thank you Bahati for «helping me»._' She didn't know if she should compliment the old physician or cursed his name. She was now receiving an education, and what education.

When _Bahati_ had escorted her to the House of Life in Memphis, she had almost panicked. The term «House» was also a misnomer: The «House» was a big temple structure with multiples stories and wings and was where physicians were formed.

It had been better than what she feared once she was inside. The old physician had presented her as «a worthy apprentice» and had asked that she be tested. And what a test.

She smiled as she remembered when she had answered theology questions from priests and priestesses from the temples of _Amun_, _Ra_, _Ausare_ (Osiris), _Anup_ (Anubis), _Eset_ (Isis) and _Bastet_. Her knowledge of Ancient Egyptian mythology came directly from her knowledge of role-playing games. She had sensed that she had duly impressed them. The only trouble was that she didn't like the almost wicked light that she thought she saw in the eyes of the old priest of _Amun_.

Of course, her literacy and the depth of her medical knowledge had achieved to open for her a place in the prestigious school. In fact, most of the physicians that tested her looked like they didn't want to let her go back to the fields even if she wasn't from middle-class. It was then that it hit her: She was deliberately exposing herself to more scrutiny. She was still an illegal foreigner, hiding her pale skin by an artificial tan and in risk to being killed if discovered.

She couldn't do a thing about that for now. In fact, at her waist was a small wooden tablet that identify her as _Tamit_ of _Men-Nefer_ and apprentice of the _Per-Ankh_. It was a second step to secure her position in this land. She frowned as she considered that she had postponed her experiments to get back home.

She weighed the small dodecahedron hanging safely under her new white linen shirt with skin-tight short sleeves. She smiled as she considered the modest room she was currently living in: A wood pallet with linen sheets, a few shelves with some scrolls and medical supplies, some jars, an oil lamp and a very small window.

The reason why she stayed here was the first lesson she received from _Inuheni_ (Music of the Waters), a priestess of _Eset_: Magic.

A simple word and yet… She had prepared herself for learning and tolerating what she had dubbed superstition from the Egyptians and she had almost lost her cool when _Inuheni_ had demonstrated a simple spell before her. She smiled as she considered the source of light in her room. It was the early night and she didn't light her oil lamp. Nope. She proudly gazed on the small ball of light hovering near her shoulder.

Magic. Real Magic. It was an old dream came true. Yeah, she certainly didn't want to go back too early, even if the presence of real magic cast a shadow on her certitude that she had travelled back in time. Oh, well, such an occasion wouldn't present itself to her in a lifetime. If she had been a vacuum cleaner before, she had been a veritable black hole for _Heka_ (Magic).

The basic of Egyptian spellcasting was that every word had inherent power. By speaking or writing properly crafted sentences, one could bring changes in the nature of things. Curiously, even the power of the clerical spellcasters didn't come from the gods but from their own energy. The gods had simply more power and a better understanding of reality. In fact, the true goal of any sorcerer was to attain a state of consciousness in which one saw the true nature of the universe and could change the universe through sheer will.

The term _Sekhem_ referred to the life energy that every living creature contained. A magician used this life energy to power his spells. There were also spells and magical items devised to focus, gather or safeguard this source of power. She suspected that mind or _Psi_ energy, the fabled _Ki_ from martial arts and the _Sekhem_ were deeply intertwined.

It didn't take much more for her to unseal her magical potential. _Inuheni_ had pronounced her «gifted» and she had learned quite a bit since. Once again, her modern background and her knowledge of the martial arts had prepared her better than most by opening beforehand her mind to the nature of the universe and knowing that _Ki_ was real. Even if Magic still stay something mysterious for now, her understanding of the laws of Physics and her physical preparation had come very handy.

The spells she had mastered so far were very basic. Almost any physicians or priests would have known them. What separated her from the rest was the fact that she learned all of them in record time. A physician had remarked that it was as if she «remembered them».

A small mew drew her attention to the window. She smiled as she greeted her nocturnal visitor. «Hello Luna. How have you been?»

A small female Mau cat entered her bedroom. It was something else that she liked in this time period: Many of her favourite animals were considered as sacred. Come to think of it, now that she knew that gods truly roamed the mortal plane, maybe Luna was a Sacred Animal of _Bastet_.

She withdrew the jar of milk that she had preserved by a spell from this morning and let the cat happily drank from it as she caressed it. She had named the cat from one of her anime. Since the Mau was welcomed anywhere, no one seemed to have bothered to name it. She sighed a little as she pet the animal. She couldn't but felt guilty about her own cat that had been left alone in her studio. Oh, sure, there was a chance that it could open the door of the bathroom, gained the small garden under her balcony and live here happily, but nonetheless she felt she had abandoned it. She then firmly clamped on the surge of emotions that came whenever she thought of her original time period. Her family must have been devastated by her disappearance.

Well, now that Luna was here, it was time for her own little ritual of the night. «I'm going now, Luna.» She winked to the Mau. «And don't go out with a tomcat you don't know, okay?»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man was riding his white horse at a brisk pace, seemingly unmindful that the night was around him and that he risked to break something. Behind another young man on another horse was thinking along those lines and cringed in anticipation

He was a tall man with a light tan, piercing eyes of dark obsidian and long black hair. He wasn't dressed like his rank entitled him tonight, because he wanted a little freedom from the straps of his position. So he had lost his armed escort, dressed in a simple unadorned white linen loincloth and taken only his one trusted bodyguard and his sword.

He was born as _Nekhti_ (Mighty), eldest and last survivor of the sons of Pharaoh _Setiemhat_ (Set had walked away from the child) and had received the throne of the two kingdoms of Egypt two years ago. Now at 20 years, he was the uncontested living god and king of the mightiest empire of the Middle-East: A very prosperous and peaceful kingdom.

Although there was rumour of movements from his frontiers, so far he had been rather bored and frustrated at the status quo of his land. He was born to be a king. He possessed most, if not all of the qualities of a great ancient ruler: He was wise, quick-witted, strong, and careful and a good military commander.

Unfortunately one of his royal names was _Siaseti_ (Set is the honorary parent of the child). He had received it because sometimes, the wrath of _Sutekh_ (Set) overwhelmed him. When he let _Ma'at_ spoke in his heart, he recognized, only to himself, that he ruled the country without many advices from his advisors due to their fear of offending the ruthless crown prince he was.

Of course, there was a reason to his ruthlessness. He had been crowned _Peraya_ (Pharaoh) at the age of not yet 18 after his father had been poisoned by the current Queen in an attempt to seize the throne. Worse, when he was young, he received the full instructions and trainings to be a great pharaoh that would lead Egypt to its peak and it exposed him to the sordid games of influence that everybody at the court enjoyed to obtain a measure of power, of any power.

Even his other and more commonly known royal name of _Horimerit_ (Beloved of _Horus_) hadn't helped. Only the presence and unconditional love of his dear and only elder sister _Ayath_ (Mist) had bolstered him. The _Heqt_ (Queen) of Lower Egypt and High Priestess of _Eset_ had thrown her entire and considerable power behind him from the very beginning. She was also the only being that could endure his wrath when he was roused.

He stopped as he arrived near the Eastern bank of the Nile. He let his bodyguard _Utshepit_ (Bronze Hand) took his horse and gazed on the tranquil river. He had a hidden rare true smile at the thought of the young man behind him. He choose him when he was only six years old after wounding him with his bronze dagger to see if the young slave could endure the pain. Satisfied, he had attached him at his personal service and since, he had been utterly loyal.

He sighed as he remembered what his older sister had advised him to do. He snorted. Him, the great king of _Tawi_, taking a royal spouse? Ha! Utter nonsense: he couldn't afford such a weakness for him and his sister. With her accord, he had the firm intention to wed her as rulers of the Two Lands. He shook his head. Although it was the most treasured desire for her, she had postponed her answer until he found a certain girl.

He sighed again as he thought about the strange prophecy that her sister, initiated to all the mysteries of _Eset_ had revealed. She had said that his future wife and Queen would be a foreigner and was already in his kingdom, but so far, all the girls that the neighbouring countries, his advisors and the clergy had gathered for him didn't strike him as appropriate in any sense. At best, some among them would be good for a purely political marriage.

In frustration he kicked a pebble at his feet. He frowned as he heard a mew from the vegetation around him. He blinked as a cat exited from the bushes, then another and another…

_Nekhti_'s eyes widened when he saw at least two dozens of cats calmly observing him from the bushes, their eyes were shining green under the light of a clouded full moon. Behind him, he heard _Utshepit_ gulping. «Your Majesty…»

«Quiet, _Utshepit_. I think they want us to see something.»

The young slave wasn't very reassured. «May _Bastet_ protect us.»

_Nekhti_ smiled at that. «Yes. _Bastet_. I think that exactly that.» Gingerly, he followed the path along the ford marked by the luminescent green eyes. He was now sure that the Goddess herself wanted him to see something or…

He stopped as he heard sounds ahead of the path: Sounds easily recognizable as someone bathing in the _Yor_. He made a few steps, emerging from the cover of the vegetation upon the bank of the river and was paralyzed by the scene in front of him.

It was a sheer vision of beauty. The young woman was back to him and was bathing. Clothes lay scattered on the bank next to a frayed blanket and a small clay bowl with a dark mixture. Only her shoulders and arms were visible to _Nekhti_'s sight. Her head was thrown back as she washed the long black hair that trailed out behind her, floating like a dark cobweb on the darker pool. The young _Peraya_ held his breath, watching her. He knew he should do something, anything, but he was held fast, entranced.

And then, the clouds parted. The silvery full moon, burned in the night sky with a cold brilliance. The water in the river reflected the celestial body under the young woman. Iridia rose up out of the Nile. The water glistened on her pale white skin, gleamed and highlighted her raven black hair, ran in shining rivulets down her body that was painted in moonlight. The only ornament she wore was a shiny dark crystal around her slender neck that hung just above her cleavage, highlighting the curve of her breasts. Her raw beauty struck _Nekhti_'s heart with such intense pain that he gasped.

Iridia started, looking around her, terrified that someone had approached her when she was washing away the artificial tan of her skin before applying a fresh layer. Her lethal grace, born from her martial art training, added so much to her loveliness that, for the first time, _Nekhti_ was struck speechless. And two pairs of eyes gazed into each other.

Iridia swore internally as she looked up to the young man on the river bank near her clothes. Damn it! She had the habitude to wash off in the night before reapplying her disguise because she couldn't afford the risk to do it in the House of Life. And now, how could she pass the rather handsome man without making too much ruckus and leaving clues for the authorities. A part of her mind asked her why was she thinking about the beauty of this man instead of searching for an escape. Well, at least he didn't look like a bandit.

_Nekhti_ smiled in anticipation. His blood was burning in his veins. He must have this wonderful creature for him. He couldn't support the idea to not possess her. He blinked as he registered the fact that she was an exotic beauty, a foreigner. Her pale skin, Greek features, long black raven hair and her luminescent green eyes under the light of the moon made her look like a cornered feline: graceful and lethally beautiful. The notion that someone would resist him made him raised an eyebrow. He was _Peraya_, all of the creation bowed to him.

Iridia read his attitude and frowned. Here was someone so sure of himself that it bordered on arrogance. The trouble was that he seemed very capable and was taller than her. The sword at his side suggested a soldier, probably an officer if she took into account his simple but highly cut loincloth. The material seemed much more refined than hers. She had two choices here: she could confront him and fight to neutralize and escape him or she could simply flee. She was certainly a good enough swimmer to pull it off and the night would help her.

_Nekhti_ drank the sight of the young woman with her green eyes blazing in contained irritation or anger. Her raven locks flowed down her body and highlighted her beauty by the erotic concealment of her secrets. «By _Hathor_ the Golden One, who are you, woman?!»

Iridia blinked. '_Well, he's certainly in the habit of having his orders answered, isn't he?_' «I am Iridia Sunheart.» She could afford to give her real name since she wasn't using it under her alternate identity. «Don't you know that it's not very polite to stare at a _thesas_ (Lady or Lord) and shouldn't you present yourself first before asking names?»

So he was right, she was a foreigner, but not a Greek: Interesting, although he didn't recognize the origin of her strange tone. He didn't know anyone not of noble or royal blood who used a second name. Even the name «Sunheart» was charged with potential: After all himself was known as _Sa-Re_ (Son of Re). What was amusing to his eyes, was the righteous anger emanating from her, she certainly wasn't a servant or a slave to be able to look straight in his eyes without fear. He made an imperious gesture. «Come out!»

Iridia's eyes widened then narrowed. The audacity of that man nearly suffocated her in indignation. She managed to control herself and glared at him.

_Nekhti_ frowned. Why was she resisting his orders? «Didn't you hear me, woman! I said come out!»

Steel entered the voice of the French girl. «And I still don't know your name.»

_Nekhti_ scowled. It was pure disobedience and insolence now. «I am _Nekhti_! Now COME OUT!» He briefly asked himself why he gave her his birth name.

The name «_Nekhti»_ didn't faze the young woman, mainly because she knew only the reign name of the Pharaoh as _Horimerit_. «No.»

The calm syllable was like thunder to the ears of _Nekhti_. She was deliberately defying him! He blinked then smirked and crossed his arms. She was naked and her clothes were near him. She didn't have really any choice in that matter: He just had to be patient. The reward would be even more delightful like that. He looked down the woman like a predator looked at a prey. «Now or later, it makes no difference. You will come out.»

Iridia smirked. «Wanna bet?» She let herself submerged under the water, disappearing from the sight of the young man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna was calmly waiting for her charge to come back from her encounter with her Destiny. She liked the young woman a lot, mainly because she could amazingly well pet her properly and because she always let her some milk. She had been rarely pampered like that before.

As a Mau, she was a Sacred Cat of _Bastet_ and she had no problem with her current mission. Her sensitive ears captured the sounds of a human trying to be stealthy. She had to hand it to _Tamit_, she made a real effort to be silent as a cat. She internally snickered. Well, she just needed more experience.

However, she actually blinked when the young woman entered her small bedroom by the window. First, she was naked. Nothing weird under the Egyptian standards but she knew that _Tamit_ came from a rather prudish background with a taboo against nudity. Although she recognized that the human was making a real effort to overcome this detail.

Second, _Tamit_ was back to her original appearance of pale white skin that displayed her foreign nature. With her artificial tan and a bit of clothes, she could easily hide her outsider features. What in the name of _Bastet_ happened?

Iridia sighed in relief. She had been able to reach her room in the House of Life without being seen: A must, considering that she had been forced to go back without her clothes. She grumbled at the nerve of that man to steal her clothes in retaliation for her justified disobedience. She shook her head and sniffed. Who the hell did he think he was? A god?

She then remarked her guest and kneeled before it. «Hello again Luna.» She giggled as the cat seemed rather curious about her new appearance. «I met a real jerk tonight.» She sighed as she pet the Mau. «I have almost been captured by an officer of the army, I think.» She snorted. «Actually, he's lucky I didn't want to catch too much attention. It would have been so easy to practice impromptu plastic surgery to his face.» She reddened a little. «Well…, actually it would have been a real pity: He is very handsome.» She raised an eyebrow to Luna. «Don't look at me like that. You never drooled at a handsome tomcat, girl?» She thought about the encounter: She couldn't deny that her hormones had kicked up when she saw the prime example of male. Oh well, a little fantasy couldn't hurt. «_Nekhti_, hey? Well, he was more a tiger than a tomcat, but he was very easy on the eyes.» She frowned. «It's too bad that his personality doesn't match his appearance.»

Luna rolled her eyes. As if the young woman was fooling anyone with the obvious smell of arousing emanating from her. She obviously had been smitten by this impromptu encounter. Why, even the name of… _Nekhti_…?!

As her charge prepared another mixture of her artificial tan, Luna internally groaned. Dear _Bastet_, she knew that something was supposed to happen this night, but not something like this. '_By all the Gods! Nekhti! She had drawn the attention of Peraya Horimerit himself!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ayath_ looked flabbergasted to her younger brother in the throes of the most violent bout of anger she had ever witnessed. She was the same height as her brother with long black hair past her waist and the same obsidian eyes as _Nekhti_. She shone with a physical beauty worthy of the idealized representations of all the Queens of Egypt.

The _Peraya_ had returned from an impromptu escapade with his trusted bodyguard _Utshepit_ and was wrecking all the furniture in his rooms in an attempt to calm himself. She had promptly sent back all the servants and slaves to prevent a bloodbath. She could only wait for his uncontrolled anger to abate.

_Nekhti_ finally sat down on a battered cushion that he had only slashed once or two with his sword. As his breathing returned to normal, he held a pale smile to his dear sister who was presenting him a cup of Greek wine. He eagerly drank the rich red liquid and leaned onto his sister who gently held him. «Another one, please sister.»

_Ayath_ smiled gently. She was the only one to see this vulnerable side of _Nekhti_. «Not until you tell me what angered you.»

_Nekhti_ sighed. «…a woman.»

_Ayath_ blinked. Now that was new. She waited a little to see if _Nekhti_ would continue then prompted again. «And…?»

_Nekhti_ snarled. «She refused me.» He stood up and began to pace among the destruction. «She refused ME! The _Peraya_!» The young man promptly described his nocturnal encounter with the mysterious foreign girl, including the cats and his little revenge of having taken her clothes with him.

He plumped down into another relatively intact cushion and frowned to his sister. _Ayath_ was staying still, a very thoughtful look on her beautiful face. «Sister?»

_Ayath_ blinked back in the reality. «Hum…? Oh, sorry my _Peraya_, I was just… thinking about something.» She stood up. «Come with me to my chambers, _Nekhti_. I have a scroll to show you.» She looked around. «Beside, it would allow your servants to do a little redecoration.»

_Nekhti_ snorted. Her sister was now the only one who could call him by his birth name since their father died. «Ah! I never like that decoration anyway!»

Once in her richly decorated rooms, _Ayath_ extracted from a bronze chest a scroll of papyrus. «This is an amalgam of all the ancient texts my clergy has been able to found on the prophecy of the «Lady of Time». Most of those texts are now dust and this copy lacked several key passages. She presented it to _Nekhti_. «Now read it and I think you'll understand why I seem so perturbed.»

_Nekhti_ frowned then began to read. His eyebrows raised more and more as he silently deciphered the hieroglyphs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iridia smiled as she visited _Akhu_ and _Heni_. Although she had moved up in the social ladder, she certainly didn't want to forget the two slaves who kindly help her during the rough days of her arrival. It was an attitude that her sponsor, the old _Bahati_, encouraged. He said that all plants shared the same soil regarding of their beauty or importance.

So each time she could despite her charged schedule, she descended into the slave's quarters and brought some things that she could share with those she had made acquaintance with. Unfortunately, today had been ill-timed for her.

The time-displaced French girl grumbled _in petto_ as she accompanied the mass of slaves to Memphis under the harsh orders and the snap of the whips of the slave supervisors. Pharaoh had commanded a statue of a sphinx with his features to commemorate his ascension to the throne and the statue was just finished. So he summoned thousands of slaves to move the gigantic statue to its proper place near his palace.

Iridia hid her disbelief to the fact that the face of the statue was the face of the Pharaoh _Horimerit_. It was a faintly familiar face but she didn't linger on it because she knew that all the Pharaohs had had their face sculpted or painted in an idealised version. Only Akhenaton had himself and his family depicted realistically.

The spectacle of those thousands of men moving the giant sphinx was grandiose. Iridia shook her head: she really had the impression to be in a Hollywoodian super production. In fact, her task was almost like the task of the mother of Moses in «The Ten Commandments». She was bringing water to those who were thirsty and she was ready to help those in need of medical help.

Manipulating something weighing tens of tons was a very risky business. The inertia of the statue was too great to enable precise and short movements. She understood perfectly why, in the film, the supervisor didn't stop the moving. It was simply because he could not stop it in time.

So far, she had treated some fractures, fingers and toes smashed and she had been forced to amputate the feet of a poor worker who had been caught under one of the trunks used to move the sphinx. It had been only after the fact that she remarked that she had used modern knowledge to save the life of the slave. Egyptians didn't suture blood vessels with threads, nor did they finish cutting off the mangled part which would have been a future source of complications.

It was a fault. Perhaps, even a deadly one, but she couldn't remember if someone had remarked her non-standard healing knowledge as she was too focused on her task. She hoped that the shawl she wore had been sufficient to protect her identity.

It was then that Murphy's Law struck: _Heni_ had accompanied her son and was also distributing water to the workers. She just finished to give a ration to a worker near the sphinx when the fringe of her dress get caught under the moving mass and began to pull her under. Her scream of help caught the attention and then paralyzed one instant Iridia. The vision of the crushed and mangled body of the gentle woman who saved her life danced behind her eyes. And then, she reacted.

Iridia rushed through the crowd. It was something of a gift she had developed in her childhood: the ability to move around people like an eel. Nearing the moving statue she reached for a bronze sword at the belt of a man nearby. Still running and ignoring the calls around her she dived under the statue and swung down the sword on the dress of _Heni_.

It was a good sword: The linen was cut instantly and Iridia grabbed the arm of the woman. Using the adrenalin flooding in her veins, the young woman managed to pull both of them out of the way of the inexorable mass just in time.

It was only after she caught her breathing that she remarked that she was surrounded by armed guards which didn't seem very happy of her rescue. She was seized and threw down on her knees at the feet of the same man from she borrowed the sword. She cringed as she remarked that he was richly clothed. '_Oh shit!_'

A soldier gave back the sword to the man. «Here is your sword, General _Maaukepu_ (Lion Hunter).»

Iridia blanched. '_A General?! Oh double-shit!_'

The same soldier turned to Iridia and drew his sword. «How dare you steal from our General, woman. Such a crime could only be punished by death!»

Iridia almost loose the control of her bladder at that. She was going to die! Her luminescent green eyes flooded with tears and she began to tremble in the clutches of the guards.

The General was an Egyptian with a fair height, wavy long black hair and a very solid built. Here and there, war scars were visible under his cloak. Imperiously, he stopped the soldier and leaned to the trembling prostrated young woman. He caught her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. «Do not fear woman. I hold no ill thoughts for your actions.»

Another soldier blinked. «But, my General, surely you have seen that…»

«I have only seen a courageous woman risking her life to save someone from being crushed under the moving statue.»

The soldier who had drawn his sword shrugged. «So… If we have to stop the moving for every slave in danger, _Peraya Horimerit_ would never receive proper homage.»

«Blood is a very bad mortar for a royal foundation.» He made another imperious gesture. «Enough! Let her go!»

Liberated, Iridia sighed in profound relief and gathered her wits back by taking deep breaths. She blinked when the General took the small wooden tablet at her waist. «_Tamit_ from the _Per-Ankh_?»

Iridia swallowed then bowed to the high-ranking officer. «Yes, _Thesas_.»

_Maaukepu_ smiled and in an almost negligent gesture threw his sword in her direction. The reflexes of Iridia did their duty and she caught it by the handle effortlessly before rolling it around her hand to a secure position to avoid wounding her or someone else. She blanched under her artificial tan as she had just demonstrated her knowledge of the sword.

_Maaukepu_ smiled as he recuperated his sword. «I will remember you, _Tamit_.» He then walked away with his armed escort.

As she went to _Heni_ to check her state, Iridia could only think one thing. '_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it…!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the palace, _Nekhti_ and his sister _Ayath_ were admiring the newly placed sphinx.

_Ayath_ smiled to her brother. «The gods are smiling on you, my brother.»

_Nekhti_ chuckled. «Only because your dances charmed them, my sister.»

A man approached the royal couple. «It is nonetheless a good omen, your majesties. There hasn't been even a death among the slaves during the moving. Surely, this is a sign of the gods themselves.»

_Nekhti_ shrugged. «With you supervising the operation? It was a given, _Maaukepu_.»

_Maaukepu_ chuckled then sighed. «I wish I could take credit, my _Peraya_, but in the end, I own my success to a courageous young woman.»

_Nekhti_ and _Ayath_ laughed. «Why, my dear General. Ousted by a woman? That's not a good performance for a general of the _Peraya_.»

_Ayath_ giggled. «And can we know the name of this young girl so that we can reward her for saving the reputation of our favoured soldier?»

«It was an apprentice of the _Per-Ankh_. She fearlessly borrowed my sword to liberate a slave caught under the sphinx. Her name is _Tamit_: A fitting name for someone with those unforgettable green eyes like those of a cat.»

_Nekhti_ whirled to him. «Green eyes like a cat?! Tell me! Was she a foreigner with pale skin?!»

_Maaukepu_ blinked, taken aback by the reaction of his Pharaoh. «Huh…? No, my _Peraya_. She has tanned skin.» He frowned as he conjured the image of the young woman in his mind. «Although, apart of her skin colour and black hair, she seemed to have Greek or Hittite features.»

_Ayath_ and _Nekhti_ eyed each other and _Nekhti_ nodded. «It's her! I'm sure of it! It can only be her!» He gestured imperiously with his sceptre to _Maaukepu_. «Find her and bring her to me!»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iridia was running. After the incident with the sphinx, she had checked a final time on _Heni_ and _Akhu_ before trying to go back to the House of Life. It was on the outskirt of Memphis that she had been ambushed by a man who tried to kill her with a bronze dagger. She had been able to save her life only because of her martial art knowledge. A simple shoulder projection and a violent torsion of the captured arm and she had let her assassin screaming in pain in the bushes.

Later, she had used her social status to send a servant checking on the House of Life. The young girl had reported that soldiers were searching the temple for her. The child had been helped before by the green-eyed woman and had sworn that she won't betray her. Iridia had nonetheless ordered her to report her position if they asked her. After all, she had no intention to stay where she was.

As she waited for the night, she cursed as she observed that too many soldiers were now checking everybody moving out of Memphis. Her last hope was a remake of the escape she performed when she had been discovered by _Nekhti_. She blinked. Why was she thinking of that jerk when her life was on the line. Donning her hooded cloak, she walked to the banks of the Nile to wait for the night under the shelter of the luxuriant vegetation. She grimly realised that her near future was bleaker than before and nervously touched the metallic d20 around her neck. She didn't want to try and use it for now, but it was another way of escape if need be.

_Nekhti_ was riding his horse by the Nile. His soldiers had found nothing so far, but he had more information on the subject of the elusive She-Cat. _Tamit_ of _Men-Nefer_ was of course an alias. However, he had been impressed by the reputation of the young woman he knew as Iridia Sunheart in the _Per-Ankh_, even if he would never acknowledge it. She was indeed a rare treasure and he had every intention to seize it for himself.

He stopped his horse as he remarked something curious: A lone woman hidden under a hooded cloak walking to the _Yor_. She didn't have anything in hands that could be a reason to go there: No basket, any tools or even weapons for hunting or a net for fishing. Beside, the vegetation was very dense where she was going. Could it be…?

He nudged his horse in her direction. The woman started when she heard him, turned her hidden face to see who he was and began to run. He smiled: That was her! He was now sure of it. «Halt woman!»

She didn't obey and he swore she ran more rapidly. He snorted and launched his mount to her pursuit. He caught her hooded cloak and pulled, revealing long raven locks. The woman turned her scarred visage to him and he saw the familiar luminescent green eyes. He caught her arm and managed to immobilize her.

Iridia was almost incoherent in her terror: The rider had caught her and they were now rolling on the ground after he launched himself from his mount. She managed to use her science of leverage to surprise him and did a kipup to be on her feet before he stood up. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man. «_NEKHTI_!?»

_Nekhti_ used her hesitation to capture her anew. She wasn't very strong but she seemed as intangible as the wind. «I have you, Iridia! Or should I say _Tamit_!» He tore apart her shirt to see if all her skin was the same colour as her face. «Not the colour I saw that night, I wonder why.» He began to bring her to the _Yor_.

Iridia was powerless. Although she knew hand-to-hand, the strength of this man was enormous and he knew how to use it even without a martial art background. She struggled to loosen his grip and then gasped as she suddenly recognized his garb and more exactly the stripped cloth covering his head which was also called the _Nemes_ headdress and that only the Pharaoh was entitled to wear. «Oh NO! It can't be! You… You're the _Peraya HORIMERIT_!»

_Nekhti_ smirked. The woman had finally begun to understand in what deep water she was. And speaking of water… He reached the _Yor_ and plunged her under the stream. Without taking in account her frenetic efforts to escape and the fact that he was almost drowning her, he washed out the artificial tan of her skin, revealing the superb pale colour he remembered when she had taken her bath this night under the full moon.

He smiled in victory as he pulled her up coughing from the water. Around him, his soldiers arrived, drawn by the ruckus and observed the scene. The water seemed to have put off the fire of resistance from Iridia. _Nekhti_ observed that although she was dressed in tattered clothes and with wild hair, something in this state of vulnerability was irradiating a form of beauty he had seen only in his sister so far. His eyes lighted as he could now better see the shiny crystal around her neck. «The Star of _Ptah_! It IS you!»

He laughed as he took her in his arms and walked back to his mount. Iridia tried to summon enough energy to break his embrace. «Wha… What are you talking about?! Release me!»

«Oh no! Lady of Time! You are mine, now! I'm claiming you as MY captive!» His laugh rang as he mounted back with her secured in his strong arms. He promptly galloped in the direction of his palace with his precious prize. «Welcome Iridia! Welcome in _Tawi_, Adopted Daughter of _Bastet_! Welcome in my palace, Foreign Living Goddess!»

As the horse galloped, Iridia could only let herself taken away. She felt too weak to do anything for now. Then the statement of _Nekhti_… No! The statement of the _Peraya Horimerit_ hit her: A Goddess?! Captive?! The words of Sam Becket from Code Quantum seemed to be the right ones for such a situation. '_Oh Boy!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Well, it seems that Iridia has managed to find herself into deep shit.

Although I have been inspired by the manga «Ouke no Monshou», I have changed all the names for true Egyptians ones. It seemed appropriate.

The problems of our heroine are not finished. Iridia is going to discover the pleasure to be the captive of Nekhti. Although Ayath will be her ally, she's going to have to work hard to be accepted by and accepted the young man so full of anger.

There are also numerous dangers lurking around the time-displaced woman: Intrigues from the clergy, problems with the foreign princesses who wants to marry the Pharaoh. Iridia will also have to fend off assassins send against her or those she wants to protect. She will have to adapt to the culture of Egypt and compromise with her upbringing.

And, of course, there is also the mysterious prophecy about her and the metallic dodecahedron around her neck.

Next chapter is «You can never know too much.»

Read and review, please.

Character sheet with the rules of Time Lords (at the very beginning):

Name: Iridia Sunheart. Age: 34 years. Height: 1m59. Weight: 62 kg. Race: human.

Background: born in a normal and loving family. Eldest of a family of four: 2 sisters and 1 brother. She is single at the moment. Her school and work path is particular and torturous but she is now working as a helping-paramedic in a military hospital.

Strength: level 9, apt 2. Dexterity: level 12, apt 3. Intelligence: level 17, apt 5 (QI of 153).

Constitution: level 12, apt 3 (above average). Willpower: level 16, apt 4. Bravado: level 14, apt 4. Appearance: level 14, apt 4. Perception: level 14 (level 10 without glasses), apt 4 (apt 3 without glasses). Stamina: level 14, apt 3. Power: 7, apt 2.

Max load without penalty: 8.1 kg. Max load: 81 kg.

Physical speed: 10; phase 1-2-5-8-10. Mental speed: 17; phase 1-2-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.

Body points: 26. Matrix lag: 3 seconds.

Skills/level:

Automatic weapons (10). Pistol (10). Heavy machine gun (4). Light rocket (4). Grenade launcher (4). Bow (5). Shuriken (4). Sword (10). Shield (3). Martial art (12). Demolitions (6). Automobile (12). Beast riding (8). Small sailboat (8). Power boat (8). Fishing (8). Navigation (8). Running (10). Swimming (12). Survival (6). Camping (6). Other languages (French natal, English 14, Spanish 7, Japanese 7). Music (12). Philosophy (10). First aid (16). Acting (14). Cat-fall (12). Climbing (8). Searching (8). Stealth (8).

Advantages: immunity (Polio, Tetanus, Diphtheria, Smallpox, Influenza, common cold, rabies and other viral diseases), magical aptitude.

Disadvantages: minor phobia for flying dangerous bugs (like wasps or hornets) and minor physical weakness on right knee (failed to properly work after intense and prolonged effort).


	3. You can never know too much

**THE LADY OF TIME**

**OR**

**HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart. The song «Tsubasa» is from Tsubasa Chronicles.

Notes: Well, for once, my character is not ultra-powerful, is it?

Do not let her numerous skills fool you, most, apart for a handful, are below amateur level. Even a rank beginner could best her in a straight contest if she used many of her non-basic martial art moves. I'm going to try to show her in a very human way.

Apart from an unhealthy interest from various parties and a modicum of magical powers, inferior to most high level spellcasters of the era, Iridia has only her jack-of-all-trade skill array, her modern knowledge and education and the device around her neck as advantages.

Some translations of ancient Egyptian:

Nekhti: Mighty.

Ayath: Mist.

Peraya: Pharaoh.

Horimerit: Beloved of Horus.

Eset: Isis.

Nekhbet: Goddess Vulture of Upper Egypt.

Neferuntu: Beautiful cow (that is blessed by Hathor).

Akhu: Light.

Tamit: Lady Cat.

Heni: Song.

Tawi: The Two Lands (Egypt).

Kamen: Dark.

Maaukepu: Lion Hunter.

Aayrt: Serpent.

Ausare: Osiris.

Isfret: Chaos and Destruction.

Heqt: Queen.

Yor: The Nile River.

Per-Ankh: House of Life.

Sutekh: Set.

Neb-Hut: Nephthys.

Siaseti: Set is the honorary parent of the child.

Sa-Re: Son of Re.

Men-Nefer: Memphis.

Heka: Magic.

Sekhem: Life Energy.

Sennu: Second.

Anup: Anubis.

**Chap 2: You can never know too much.**

_Prophecy of the Lady of Time_

_Born under another eye of Ra with his sacred light in her heart_

_Wielding the Star of Ptah bestowed to her by the hand of fate_

_Marked by the eyes of Bastet and the grace of Bouto_

_The foreign living goddess will appear by the sacred waters_

_Her right hand will carry the light of reason_

_Her left hand will bear the fire of Heka_

_As a new red dawn fall unto the gardens of Ausare_

_She will ascended among the twin living gods_

_To cast her light among the shadows_

_The mighty hand will be led to her by the stealthy paw of a cat_

_The mist of the sacred waters will surround her_

_The Mau will adopt her_

_For the Lady of Time is eternal and free_

_The eye of Horus will watch her as the claw of Bastet will guard her_

_From the humble soil to the highest star, she will make her own path_

_Beware the eyes of the cat_

_Beware the wings of the Bennu Bird_

_Beware the sword of Anhur_

_Only by the strings of Hathor will she allow to be chained_

_She will become the treasure of the world_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arrival of Iridia at the palace wasn't the kind of entry that anyone would have desired. _Nekhti_ (Mighty) brought her still wet from his forceful washing in the Nile, clad in a dirty tattered linen dress, parts of the artificial skin-taint she used still visible on her in splotches and, of course, he was holding her under his arm in plain sight of everybody.

No really, it was a royal entrance: The kind where you only wish that the earth will open to swallow you whole after this kind of public humiliation.

_Nekhti_ walked happily into the main hall. He did it! He took captive the Foreign Living Goddess known as the «Lady of Time». «Where are you my sister?! I want you to look at what I've hunt today!»

_Ayath_ (Mist) blinked and excused herself from one of the numerous foreign guests. In an attempt to find the bride for their _Peraya_ (Pharaoh) and gain favour, the advisors and many courtiers invited or brought many princesses from the neighbouring lands.

One of them was particularly interested: She was Princess Mitanun of the Hittite Empire. The young woman of 16 years was a beautiful long-haired blonde girl with brown eyes and a willowy silhouette. At her brow shone a polished diamond, an unknown precious stone for the Egyptians of this era. She was rather strong-headed and had travelled to Egypt without consulting her family. The prestige of _Peraya Horimerit_ (Beloved of _Horus_) was strong and the wealth of Egypt was also attractive. The fact that he was rather handsome was just the cherry on the top.

_Ayath_ wasn't prepared for his brother to throw at her feet a young black-haired girl. _Nekhti_ smiled to his sister. «_Ayath_, look! I've capture a raven-haired, cat-eyed white skin girl!» He smirked. «I think you recognize this valuable prey, don't you?»

'_By Eset! (Isis) He did it! He managed to find the «Lady of Time»!_' _Ayath_ frowned as she considered the young woman struggling to her feet. '_My brother wants to conquer her._' The black-eyed Priestess considered carefully the few verses she had discovered about the Prophecy. '_I'm unsure if taking her captive and force her to submit is a good idea._'

Observing the scene from afar, Mitanun was intrigued. Why all this ruckus for what seemed to be a mere slave girl. She felt also a bit miffed that _Horimerit_ would prefer hunting other common girls rather than courting her. She glanced around her. '_Well, I suppose the fact he isn't courting the rest of the princesses is also a good thing._'

Iridia felt her strength slowly returning to her. '_Damn! Being captured and rode away on a horse seemed so romantic on TV._' She was sore everywhere and she could even feel bruises forming where the Pharaoh had hold her. She looked around and gulped, she was really in deep shit now. All the courtiers, too many guards to count, the Pharaoh, a whole bunch of foreigners and…

She actually stared at the beautiful woman clad in a sumptuous blue linen and finely cut dress and harbouring many golden jewellery including a crown showing… She whispered, awed. «_Nekhbet_…» (Goddess Vulture of Upper Egypt) '_One of the two divinities protecting Egypt!_' Her eyes widened. '_She's surely Ayath, the sister of Horimerit._' She blinked as a stray thought. '_Strange that she wears the symbol of the goddess of Upper Egypt since she's the Queen of Lower Egypt._' She grasped her metallic d20 under her dress to reassure herself.

_Nekhti_ saw the gesture and frowned. The Prophecy didn't specify what the «Star of _Ptah_» could do but he could guess a few things with the way she was grasping it with such fear in her mesmerizing green eyes. He quickly seized her again and ripped the small metallic chain from her neck.

Iridia cried, alarmed by the development: The dodecahedron was her only ticket out. «No…! NO! PLEASE! Give it back to me!»

_Nekhti_ smirked as he pushed back on the marbled floor the panicked young woman. «Ah…I guess right: This is what you have used to come here and probably your only way of returning back to your land.» He secured it in his fist, out of the range of the trembling hands. «I didn't take the effort to take you captive in order to see you escape me via this bauble!»

Iridia blanched and bit her lips in order to stop herself for saying anything. He was right and she couldn't afford to lose the precious artefact now. But what could she do? She couldn't take the risk to aggress the Pharaoh with all those guards and she didn't want _Nekhti_ to confirm his guess. She lowered her head and stayed silent on the floor, trying to control herself and not shedding tears.

_Ayath_ was now really worried about the situation. This young woman was potentially the future Queen of Egypt and would reign with her at the side of _Nekhti_. Her brother was using the same method he had always used so far: Strength. She wasn't sure it was the way to hold the heart of the foreign girl. She had seen the light of desire in the eyes of _Nekhti_ and knew she could help to cultivate it into the light of love, but if the Lady of Time didn't feel something at least genuine in her for him, it could lead to disaster.

Mitanun felt fascinated by the prostrated young woman. She could see she had no more than a few years over her and under the dirty ripped clothes and the smudged skin she could discern true beauty. She narrowed her eyes: Enough beauty to draw the gaze of the _Peraya_ over her. She was however unsure about the dynamic between this green-eyed girl, _Horimerit_ and his sister.

Nekhti grabbed Iridia again and searched for someone among the crowd. «Where's _Neferuntu_?» (Beautiful cow)

A mature woman in her late forties approached and bowed. Her greying hair was hidden by a decorated wig and she wore the dress of the chief-maid. «My _Peraya_?»

«I want you to give her a bath and see that she is clothed appropriately.»

Before Iridia could even formulate a thought, a commotion at the main entry drew her gaze and she yelled in dismay. «_AKHU_?!» (Light)

The young Egyptian boy was roped and between two armed guards. Fear was visible in his eyes and he could only meekly nod to the time-displaced French girl. «_Tamit_.» (Lady Cat)

Iridia could only look at him in fright. _Akhu_ was a slave. He risked death if anything was associated with him because of her and she had just yelled that for all to hear. What would become of his mother _Heni_ (Song) if anything happened to him?

_Nekhti_ smiled cruelly. His orders before his hunt for the girl had been observed. He turned to the kneeling young foreigner. «_Tamit_, was it? Listen to me attentively.» Iridia looked up to the smiling young man in dread. «Just listen to me and this young boy will be safe.» He turned to the guards. «Beat him one hundred times and then put him in the Palace prison!»

Iridia couldn't believe she heard that. «Oh no! _Akhu_! NO!» She attempted to rush to his help, but _Nekhti_ captured her in his embrace. «No! Please, _Akhu_ is my friend. He's done nothing to deserve such a punishment!»

Courageously, the young slave turned back to his friend. «Don't worry about me _Tamit_!» Then the guards threw him on the ground and his punishment began. Four guards maintained him face down on the ground by holding his hands and feet. A fifth guard began to beat him with a stick.

Iridia looked with horror at the severity of the preferred mean of punishment of Ancient Egypt. Each hit reverberated in her heart. She couldn't support the spectacle and closed her eyes. Alas, she couldn't help but to listen to the screams of pain of her first friend in this era.

_Nekhti_ nodded to himself. «What? Are you feeling sorry for him?»

Iridia turned to him. «I'm begging you! Please let him go! I… I claim full responsibility.» She finished softly.

_Nekhti_ smirked. This was what he was waiting for. «You want me to pardon him? Then kneel down and kiss my feet!»

The luminescent green eyes, highlighted by tears, widened. Iridia was completely flabbergasted by the request. «WHAT?!»

The eyes of dark obsidian merely gazed back at her as the young Pharaoh tilted his head on the side without losing his smile. «So?» He leaned more closely the dismayed visage. «I want to see if you can sacrifice yourself to save a friend.»

Iridia could only bit her lips and closed her eyes, nodding. She slumped down on the floor and knelt before the smirking young man. There was something large in her throat and she forced herself to swallow it. The face almost crimson in her deep shame she kissed the sandaled feet. She felt so ashamed of what she had been forced into that she didn't even want to stand up again.

_Ayath_ couldn't be but being impressed by the sheer courage of the young woman. The green-eyed foreigner was a Living Goddess and she willingly tolerated such a humiliation? She didn't think herself could do it without wishing to be dead first. She must do something to cushion the impact that her brother had on the Foreign Living Goddess. She leaned into the ear of the Pharaoh. «_Nekhti_ please. Leave the girl to me.»

_Nekhti_ shook his head. «No! She's mine!»

_Ayath_ could only gaze into the cat's eyes of the numb young woman being escorted by _Neferuntu_. She willed her message through the intensity of her own obsidian gaze so like her brother but with more warmth visible. '_Courage!_'

Iridia found herself into the hands of some servants who proceeded to wash her in a vast bathroom. She absently noted that Egyptians didn't use soap. She was still under the shock of her humiliation to really be bothered to be bathed by someone else or being nude in front of strangers. The servants used fine clay on her body, before removing it with water. She then found her pushed on a stone massage table and let the skilled hands of the maids under the command of _Neferuntu_ soothed her frayed nerves with perfumed oils. '_I'm really in deep shit._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nekhti_ gazed on the Sacred Waters of the Nile River. The waters flew smoothly during the night time. The reflection of the moon gleaming on the surface of the river made it looking just like a gigantic piece of shimmering silk.

Mitanun admired the calm and proud visage of the young Pharaoh as he looked on the river that gave life to his kingdom. «_Horimerit_! I'll return to my country in a few days. Do you have anything to say to me?»

_Nekhti_ reflected on the innuendo of the Hittite Princess. The land of _Tawi_ (Egypt) was still a little country compared to some kingdoms in the Middle-East. He wished to spread his possessions so that his land became the most powerful country of all.

Mitanun leaned on the back of the young man. «So? I really love your country.»

_Nekhti_ turned to her. «To the point of staying here?»

The blonde-haired girl tilted her head. «To the point of proposing to unite our two kingdoms.»

_Nekti_'s eyes lighted and he smiled to the young girl. «You must understand that I can't promise anything right now.» He took her hand. «You might love this land, but can you adapt to it? And the decision is not mine yet. I have still to consult with my sister.»

Mitanun hid the spike of jealousy she felt. «I understand. I will wait for your answer.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old and bald man advanced calmly along the colonnades of the palace. He wore the white linen robe and the leopard skin of a high priest of the Egyptian clergy. His dark eyes shone with a malicious light under the twilight of the hall. His name was _Kamen_ (Dark) and he was the First Prophet of the cult of _Amun_, main deity of Egypt.

He was smiling because everything was going as he wanted to be. The General _Maaukepu_ (Lion Hunter) was doing marvels by supervising the constructions ordered by the Pharaoh. Under his advice, the palace was full of foreign Princesses, each vowing to be the spouse of _Horimerit_. He managed to control his chuckle. And each failing to take into account the influence of _Ayath_ on her brother. The court was ripped with intrigues and everyone was concentrated on his own interest.

But the best thing was the entry of the last player, or should he say his last pawn: The beautiful and mysterious young woman known as the «Lady of Time». He wasn't sure of the real origin of this foreign girl, but the signs of his true Master had been visible. He had taken the time to test her himself and he had been impressed by the potential hidden in the small body. Now it was just a question to give a little tweak on some truths and let the scene took place.

He stopped by the shadow of a colonnade to search for the presence he knew was here. «Everything is proceeding smoothly. You know what you have to do.»

A feminine silhouette bowed back. «Of course. It will be done.»

As soon as the First Prophet entered another room of the palace, the silhouette revealed herself to be a tall woman with long black-hair and tanned skin. She had almost the same features as _Kamen_, but she was younger and clothed in a dark linen dress. Her name was _Aayrt_ (Serpent) and her smile promised a dark and painful death. «Have no concern, Brother. The land of _Tawi_ will fall under the hand of our Master.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ayath_ was praying in her private chambers to her personal goddess, the goddess of Magic, _Eset_, wife of _Ausare_ (Osiris) and mother of _Horus_. Her rest had been troubled by half-forgotten nightmares and half-twisted omens. She was sensing a dreadful undercurrent in the actual situation and her own clashes in the court had done nothing to reassure her. She was praying that the young woman currently under the control of her brother was the One.

The signs she had seen for now were contradictory: _Tamit_ was prophesised to be either the saviour or the destructor of the land of _Tawi_. Perhaps, even both at the same time. The magic of the High Priestess was powerful and her main affinities with Divination and Dream-Interpreting were enough to ensure that she and her brother remained one step above any opposition.

But _Tamit_, or more exactly Iridia Sunheart, was muddying everything by her simple presence. Currents of predictions stable for decades were now completely untrue and unverifiable. She was a powerful force of _Isfret_ (Chaos and Destruction) and yet, _Ayath_ was sure that she despised those very principles. She had made sure that she was protected by assigning some of her personal maids to her.

The trouble now was how _Nekhti_ would act with the foreign Living Goddess. Everything was depending on the reactions of the young woman. The best she could do for now was to be ready to help either of them. Where _Nekhti_ used a direct and forceful manner, _Ayath_ preferred a soft touch and an indirect approach. _Tamit_ was too like a captured feline right now: Forced to behave but still in possession of her claws. _Ayath_ had no doubt that she would retaliate if pushed to her limits. She frowned. In fact, due to her foreign origin, she had no sure way to know beforehand of those limits. A trickle of worry filtered in her mind: She could already be at her limits and was only behaving herself because of the threat that _Nekhti_ had made against the young slave boy and the fact that he was now in possession of the Star of _Ptah_.

She sighed, frustrated. Tonight, she would see the young woman again. _Nekhti_ had decided to show her off at the revelry to celebrate the announcement of their marriage. In fact, many things should be revealed during this party.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Egyptians loved revelry and needed no special occasion to host a party. That only meant that the party this night in the inner courtyard of the palace of Memphis was…huge.

There was lavish amount of food and drink. Ever the good host, _Nekhti_ had provided spicy cabbage as hors-d'oeuvres to make his guests thirsty and increase wine consumption. The setting was enlivened with displays by dancers and acrobats. Even a few guests took to the dance floor themselves. Finally, groups of musicians of both sexes played with a large variety of instruments and court magicians amused the guests with small displays of illusions and small elemental manipulations.

_Nekhti_ and _Ayath_ were sitting in the middle of the party. The young Pharaoh and his sister were merrily discussing with the guests and many toasts were made.

Mitanun, Princess of the Hittites was smiling as she sipped her wine. Parties with the Egyptians were always fascinating and wild, she hoped that she would like everything they did if… WHEN she wed _Horimerit_. She leaned to _Ayath_, resplendent in her blue dresses. «So, what is this party about? And what make you so happy?»

_Ayath_ smiled to the blonde-haired girl. «You will know about it later.» She really liked the young Hittite princess and hope that she would accept a political marriage in the future. What happened tonight should be a proper test to see if she had what was needed to be a part of the land of _Tawi_.

_Nekhti_ was happy and drank heartily the costly wine from Greece. «Ha ha ha, I can't wait!»

A minor member of the court winked to his Pharaoh as he addressed the _Heqt_ (Queen) of Lower Egypt. «Is it because you're about to chose a wife for his highness?»

_Ayath_ used her mysterious smile as her power shone in her obsidian eyes. «I am not the one who chose, I merely convey the words of the Gods and Goddesses of this land and the _Peraya_ take his own decision.»

_Nekhti_ grinned to his sister and toasted to her. His own obsidian eyes lighted as he remarked the chief Maid _Neferuntu_ coming in his direction.

The matron bowed to her Pharaoh. «Sire, by your order, I've brought the slave _Tamit_.»

_Nekhti_ nodded. «She's ready? Perfect! Bring her over here!»

_Neferuntu_ bowed again. «Yes Sire!» She turned to a silhouette hidden among the curtains of a passageway. «Come on girl! Do not make the _Peraya_ waiting.»

The silhouette hesitated and then finally slowly walked under the soft lights of the oil lamps. A huge hush fell on the crowd as all stared on the apparition. A servant continued to verse wine in an already full cup and on the feet of the owner who ignored it as he stared himself. Many guests seemed to have drink or swallow something in the wrong track as they began to spit or cough. The musicians almost faltered in their musical accompaniment as the hush progressed and then was replaced by a roar.

«SO PRETTY!»

«WHAT A BEAUTY!»

«HER BEAUTY RIVALED THOSE OF THE GODDESSES!»

_Neferuntu_ smiled. She had managed her little effect when the servants had prepared _Tamit_ for the revelry. Under the dirty shell of the young foreign woman, she had perceived the precious stone and polished it to reveal it to all.

It was a fact that Iridia Sunheart had never really made use of her natural beauty and the artifices of fashion to enhance it. It was a subject of discord within her family: All her family was mortified that she never clothed correctly to show off her appearance to others. Iridia had always considered this as stupid or useless, even in the «Looks is all» orientation of the modern society. Each time she had revealed her hidden true self was when others clothed and prettied her. Once again, it was the case.

Iridia was clothed in a thin pure white linen dress without sleeves, revealing the ivory colour of her bare shoulders. A red gold-trimmed sash made the dress hugging and highlighting her feminine curves. An almost transparent linen cloak rounded the base of her clothes. This was completed by a gold pectoral with onyxes and green glass paste, gold and silver bracelets and anklets, sandals of crème leather and a tiara of silver held a white lily in the shining blackness of her mane of hair. Her luminescent green eyes were lined with dark kohl and her blush highlighted her exotic white skin. Her long hair had been trimmed and braided in dozens of small braids.

_Nekhti_ and _Ayath_ were openly gaping. Both had felt that _Tamit_ was something different but they were unprepared to see such a vision. Even Mitanun who had perceived that the slave could rival her had been caught flat-footed and could only stare.

Among the spectators, the general _Maaukepu_ gazed on the young woman. '_I can't believe it…! How such a beautiful bird could be a trained warrior._'

However, some looked to her with lust and malice. _Kamen_ couldn't but smirked behind the young slave. '_Ha ha, you will be mine…!_' He glanced to the royal couple. '_You will be the poison that brings them down!_'

Under the combined gaze of the crowd, Iridia felt 5 cm in height. She blushed more, looked down and nervously wringed her hands and that only heightened the cuteness of her appearance.

_Nekhti_ reached for her and grabbed her hand. «Sit over here!»

Surprised and encumbered by her dress, Iridia loose her balance and fell unceremoniously on the giant cushion used by the Pharaoh. «Ow!» '_Damn it! Why can't have pants or a skirt!?_'

The young man openly admired the exotic beauty at his side. «You look so pretty tonight!» He smirked as he remembered her tattered appearance as he washed her disguise in the _Yor_ (The Nile River).

Even if she was deeply embarrassed, Iridia could tell that it was a genuine compliment and her blush attained nuclear proportion. She really didn't like being exposed like that.

_Nekhti_ leaned to her and his hand caressed her shoulder. «You are like a little bird from a foreign place lost in the land of _Tawi_. You will sing and dance for me.»

Iridia's eyes widened and she turned to the Pharaoh. She didn't want to provoke a scene but she was already tensing under the contact of his hand. She whispered under the cover of the background sound. «Please, don't touch me!»

_Nekhti_ chuckled. «Ha ha, don't forget that you're my slave!» He smiled and took a sip of wine. He sensed the tension of the muscles under the smooth skin and was internally smirking as the young woman didn't show other signs of rejection.

She jerked back her head and leaned more into _Nekhti_ when another hand touched her braided hair. She shuddered and her eyes widened in recognition as the old priest of _Amun_ that tested her at the _Per-Ankh_ (the House of Life) walked before her. His dark eyes seemed to pierce her soul. «You're beautiful.» Ice flooded in her veins as she heard the possessive tone of the priest.

Ignoring the pale girl, _Kamen_ gained the centre of the court yard and hit the floor with his staff to draw the attention of the guests. «Tonight, in front of everyone that is present here today… I'll announce the reason for this party!»

As everybody turned to the First Prophet of _Amun_, Iridia took the opportunity to shake her surrounding. She had already checked if _Horimerit_ had her precious dodecahedron, but the young man must have secure it somewhere else than on his person. Since she had been in the hands of the maids of the palace, she didn't have the time to explore the place and found the prison. She needed to check on _Akhu_.

_Kamen_ smiled to the _Peraya_. «Your Majesties and all the guests that are present here today… As you know, as the First Prophet of our god _Amun_, it is my responsibility to ask the opinion of the gods about all the important matters in the land of _Tawi_.» He bowed to the royal couple. «Last night, I ask the gods about your impeding marriage and all the signs pointed to a happy near future.»

Mitanun, and most of the other foreign princesses, smiled and waited for the announcement. The term «near future» lighted the eyes of the young girls.

Iridia blinked. '_A marriage?_' She glanced to _Horimerit_. '_I wonder who is the poor bride who will be saddled with this bully._' Her eyes narrowed as she considered the high priest. '_You, however, are hiding something. Why did you test me personally if you are the First Prophet of Amun?_'

_Kamen_ used his power to conjure an illusion and a golden image of _Nekhti_ in a traditional representation appeared behind him. «We, the Egyptians, since _Horus_ the Avenger stepped down from the throne to let mortals reign, have always done everything we could to protect the Royal bloodline coming from _Ra_! It is through the women that the blood is preserved. _Ausare_ wed his sister _Eset_ and _Sutekh_ (Set) wed the older sister of _Eset_: _Neb-Hut_ (Nephthys).» He lifted his arms and let the radiance of the image touched the crowd. «That's why, the only one woman worthy for our _Peraya Horimerit Siaseti_ (Set is the honorary parent of the child) _Sa-Re_ (Son of Re) is Queen _Ayath_!» His voice continued in the stupefied silence. «That is the Gods' message through the dream that I have last night!»

The crowd began to react with enthusiasm.

«HOORAY! WE AGREED!»

«YES! WE ALL AGREED!»

«HOORAY!»

«LONG LIVE HER HIGHNESS!»

_Nekhti_ turned to his older sibling. «Well, my sister, it seems that the Gods have finally answered your prayers. What says you?»

_Ayath_ smiled to her brother. «No, my brother, the Gods have only read _Ma'at_ in our hearts, but the decision is yours. It has always been yours.»

_Nekhti_ closed his eyes: At long last, after so many ordeals. He smiled as he remembered that he had the final piece to his marriage in the form of the captive Foreign Living Goddess at his side. He raised and lifted his cup. «Let it be written and accomplished that in the near future, when the signs will be auspicious that the marriage between me and _Ayath_ will happen like any traditional marriage.»

_Ayath_'s eyes were wet with contained tears of joy. She lightly kissed with contained passion her brother. «From now on our powers will become one.» She smiled as she glanced to the surprised young woman with the cat's eyes. '_And soon the final element of our sacred trinity will join us._'

Indeed, Iridia was surprised. She knew that the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt sometimes marry their siblings in order to preserve the bloodline. But it was another thing to see and feel the love between the blood-brother and blood-sister. It was…unsettling for the modern young woman. She couldn't imagine transgressing this taboo herself. And yet… '_They really loved each other._'

If Iridia was surprised, others were simply livid. Dismayed whispers fused among the foreign princesses. Many didn't know how to take this announcement. Mitanun was particularly flabbergasted. '_Horimerit! What about me?!_'

_Neferuntu_ leaned to _Maaukepu_. «It's beginning my Son: The first move of a newly forged vast power in the land of _Tawi_.»

_Maaukepu_ nodded. «Yes Mother.» He turned to the white silhouette on the royal cushion. «I only wonder how this strange element is going to interact with the Royal couple and our workings.»

_Nekhti_ and _Ayath_ separated with regret. _Ayath_ looked into his eyes. «I have a request, my Brother.»

«Anything! Name it and it will be done, my Sister!»

She turned to the time-displaced French girl. «I wish that _Tamit_ sing a love song for us.»

Once again Iridia reddened as the attention of the crowd focused anew on her. She pointed herself and stammered. «M…Me…? Your…Your Majesties?!» She waved her hands in denial. «I…I'm not a professional! I can't sing something worthy of you!»

_Nekhti_ laughed. He found her embarrassment very endearing. He gently guided his sister to the cushion and grabbed up the mortified young woman. «Sing for us, _Tamit_!»

Iridia wet her dry lips. How could she find herself in such situations? Must be Murphy's Law. She was trapped: As a slave, she couldn't disobey the Pharaoh in front of everybody, but she knew only songs from her time period. She didn't think that modern songs would be well received by ancient Egyptians. Oh, she learned a few folk rhythms when she was living with _Heni_ and _Akhu_, but no love songs. Besides, the only love songs she knew were…

She blinked and pondered on that. She could perhaps pull it. There was one song that she knew well because she loved the Anime that used it and… Yes! She could sing it on another background as long as the rhythm was the same. She didn't spend six years in Music School for nothing.

She turned and walked to a group of musicians, using the short distance to centre herself and took deep breaths. Her stomach was doing knots. She had a sick smile as she nodded to the musicians. «Alright! Drums and tambourines…» She began to show the rhythm with her hands and proceed to guide the others instruments into a simple repetitive melody that should serve as a support for her song.

The fact that she acted instead of reacted had steadying her. When she gained the centre of the courtyard and faced the Royal couple, she was more focused than any moment after her capture by _Nekhti_. She wasn't sure that the song would be adapted to the two of them but… She couldn't deny a song for the sheer joy and soft demand that she could read in the obsidian eyes of _Ayath_.

She softly began the song that will be always associated with her in the future.

_Far in the light, I can see it_

_In every scene of the night_

_A tiny feather of love_

_I gotta go_

_Destiny never finds the way for me, my love_

Iridia raised and extended her arms to the couple as if she was reaching for them.

_Even in the night I see your face, in the dark_

_So I never lose my way to you_

_I never close my heart_

_The light is always there_

She pulled back her hands over her heart. As the song filled her own heart, her power raised and began to manifest itself under her emotions: A soft golden aura appeared around her and her voice firmed.

_Time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_Now we're come so far from love memory_

_Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_In our hearts we are one, for love memory_

_The future arrives with your love_

Because of her modern origin, Iridia knew many things that Egyptians couldn't even begin to concept, in this case, the value of visual impact in a video clip. Under her imagination and the emotions rocking her heart, small illusions manifested: Shadows of a teenage couple danced behind her, an image completely different than the traditional representation used by the Egyptian artists. The group of musicians seemed to have taken its mark and was following the song instead of simply supporting it.

_Willing to go to the place_

_Where you never need to cry_

_I'll take you there_

_Willing to find an answer_

_In all the winding road we have come through_

_In the heat of summer, cold winter, I'm here_

_So you never lose your way to me_

_Never close your heart_

_Your light is always here_

This time, Iridia opened her hands from her heart and willingly conjured a radiant representation of the feather of Ma'at. Her luminescent green eyes seemed to pierce the core of Nekhti and Ayath. The shadow couple began to dance around her by using the feather as a focal point.

_Time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_In the shades of hope, in love memory_

_Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_In our hearts we can hear the love melody_

_The future still shines, close to you..._

_Time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_Now we're come so far from love memory_

_Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_In our hearts we are one, for love memory_

This time, her voice grew and engulfed the whole crowd with the emotions flooding from her heart. The shadow couple gained in details so that everybody could see a young boy dancing lovingly with a young girl with the shining feather as a central point, their costumes and hair styles changing with each whirl. The aura around Iridia unfolded like a solar corona as she opened wide her arms to acknowledge the Royal couple.

_Time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_Now we're come so far from love memory_

_Though your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_In our hearts we are one, for love memory_

_The future still shines, close to you..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nekhti_ and _Ayath_ were taking a short break from the revelry under the stars on a balcony and silently gazed on _Men-Nefer_ (Memphis). They had been deeply touched by the song performed by _Tamit_. She had been right: She wasn't a professional and a few hesitations had been perceived. However, the intensity of her emotions had compensated those few mistakes.

What was surprising was the strange rhythm they had sensed under the song: Another proof of the foreign origin of the young woman. There was also the incredible way where she used a simple illusion in a moving symbolic display very different from what their court magicians would have done.

_Ayath_ had also perceived her despair through the emotionally charged song: The foreign Living Goddess had practically begged _Nekhti_ to release her. She wasn't sure that her brother had sensed the plea. The Star of _Ptah_ was secure in the personal chambers of the young _Peraya_, but the way that _Tamit_ had acted proved that she was resourceful and intelligent. The sheer potential of her _Heka_ (Magic) was also not something to sneeze at: It was still unrefined and she obviously knew only a few basic spells, but she had what could be nurtured into something primordial.

Indeed, _Nekhti_ didn't sense the plea of his newest slave. Or more exactly, he didn't take it into account since he had heard it in so many of his other slaves that it ceased to be something worthy of attention. What had seized his interest had been the incredible intensity of the _Sekhem_ (Life Energy) of the young woman when she had manifested the solar corona. He was mainly a warrior and so his knowledge of _Heka_ was limited: He left that to his sister. _Tamit_ was different: He had sensed a blend of martial skills and magical knowledge never seen before. The sharp intelligence in her exotic eyes was also fascinating: Apart from his sister and a few highly educated ladies of the court and some members of the clergy, most women simply didn't have to sharpen to such a degree the brain.

Mitanun approached the couple. She had managed to regain her balance, but she now needed answers. _Ayath_ turned at her approach and gently smiled to her before retreating a little to let the Hittite princess spoke to _Nekhti_.

The blonde-haired girl gathered her courage and tamed her jealousy. «_Horimerit_, what about my proposition to unite our kingdoms?»

_Nekhti_ nodded to Mitanun. «I wasn't jesting before: I couldn't give you an answer before consulting my sister.» He lifted his head to gaze on the stars. «Among the Royal family, a marriage is always decided by the gods: This is the price of our power.»

Mitanun shook her head. «That doesn't make any sense! You're the king and you can't choose your own bride?! And what about _Ayath_? She's your blood-sister! It's unnatural!»

_Nekhti_ sighed. «I warned you. I can only choose my concubines, not my brides. I also said that you would have to make sacrifices yourself.»

Mitanun whirled away as tears fell from her eyes. «This tradition should be cursed!»

_Ayath_ sighed as Mitanun ran past her. «I'm very sorry princess Mitanun. I like you very much and I would have welcomed you…»

«Please don't say anymore! I'll return to my country tomorrow!»

Sighing again, _Ayath_ regained the side of her brother. «Poor girl… It's such a waste since we could have welcomed her in our hearts with time.»

_Nekhti_ looked at his cup of wine. «I agree… Especially since the Hittite Empire is very wealthy. We've lost a great treasure here.» He shrugged. «She will perhaps change her path in the future.»

_Ayath_ leaned on his shoulder. «Perhaps…»

In a shadow above the couple, two eyes burned with malice. _Aayrt_ smirked. '_I don't think she will have the time to change._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, _Aayrt_ clothed as a maid, knocked on the door of the guest rooms of the Hittite princess. «Princess Mitanun! Are you asleep yet?»

The poor girl was still crying from what happened with _Horimerit_. She didn't answer: She wasn't in the mood for any discussion.

_Aayrt_ continued. «His Majesty wants to discuss with you right now.»

This roused the stricken girl quickly. «What?! _Horimerit_ want to see me?!» She blinked away her tears. «Right now? At midnight?» A foolish hope seized her heart. «Oh. I get it… He's probably thinking about our marriage again.» She smiled as she thought about the recent discussion on the balcony and came with another possible interpretation. «He wanted to marry me and he doesn't want _Ayath_ to be aware of it.»

She quickly donned a cloak and exited her chamber. «Wait, let me call one of my guards.»

_Aayrt_ shook her head as she took an oil lamp. «Princess, I don't think that's necessary.» She began to walk away. «His Majesty only wanted to see you alone.» She turned to the young girl. «Princess, please hurry.»

Unaware of the true intentions of _Aayrt_, Mitanun followed the woman through a maze of passageways in the palace. The Hittite princess rapidly lost any orientation.

_Aayrt_ stopped before an opened door and bowed. «His Majesty is waiting in there.»

Mitanun entered the room and stopped. She blinked as the room had nothing to do with any place for a marriage proposal, even a secret one. «Huh…? This is a cell… Why…?»

Behind her, the heavy door of the cell clacked and a masculine voice laughed evilly. «HAHAHA, you have fall into my trap!»

By a barred aperture in the door, Mitanun saw a man clothed like a priest with a mask hiding his features. It was an ebony mask representing the Egyptian god _Sutekh_. «WHO ARE YOU?!»

The man chuckled. «You may call me _Sennu_ (Second)» He shook his head. «What a shame for a princess to be so naïve. _Horimerit_? Wanting to marry you secretly? HAHAHA…!»

Mitanun grabbed the bronze bars. «GET ME OUT OF HERE! Do not forget that I am princess of the Hittites. If my father catches wind of this, a war will definitely erupt!»

_Aayrt_ laughed. «Don't try to scare us! You came here secretly.»

The masked man seemed amused. «Beside, we know how the Hittites should react and we're counting on it.»

Panic seized the heart of the young girl. «LET ME GO!»

The two villains began to walk away. _Aayrt_ turned to Mitanun. «Are so pressed to meet _Anup_ (Anubis), because my knife is the only way for you to exit this cell.»

Completely terrorized, Mitanun began to scream. «GUARDS, SAVE ME!»

_Aayrt_ laughed. «Don't bother calling them! I killed them all!»

They ignored the calls for help from the Hittite princess as they walked back. _Sennu_ turned to _Aayrt_. «Perfect! The plans of our Master are happening like he said they would.»

The woman smiled wickedly and caressed a bronze dagger. «Soon, we'll quench our thirst of Royal blood. HAHAHA!»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I can't believe I pulled a Minmey during the party._' A small form sneaked away into the night. Iridia walked stealthily in the gardens of the palace. She had finally managed to loose the maids and escaped the sight of the Pharaoh. Clad in a dark cloak to mask her white clothes, the young woman was exploring the parts of the palace she didn't see before. She was sure that the palace prison should be near the basement and outside the public parts of the palace. The patrols of guards she had dodged were also a big clue.

She sighed in relief when, under the light of the moon, she managed to distinguish a young boy behind bronze bars. «_Akhu_! It's me! It's _Tamit_.»

The battered boy couldn't believe his eyes. His friend was before him and he could see the rich clothes under the dark cloak. «Oh, _Tamit_?! How did you get here?»

The young French woman reached for him through the bars. «Hush… Quiet down.» She bit her lower lips in dismay as she assessed the bruises on the back of the young slave. «Damn… They didn't spare you… Turn around.»

The young boy obeyed and Iridia summoned her healing power to soothe the pain and reduced the bruising. Her hands glowed with a golden sheen as she massaged the wounded flesh. «There! You should be better now.» She smiled to him and a determined glow shone in her luminescent green eyes. «Please wait for a little bit more. I'll rescue you when I have a chance.»

_Akhu_ had a lopsided smile. He knew better, especially if he was right about the clothes she wore. «This situation is not as easy as you think. I'm afraid that you might be in danger.»

«So! You were here!»

Iridia jumped in fright at the unexpected familiar voice behind her. She cringed as she whirled around to see _Nekhti_. Apparently his break was finished, but how did he manage to find her and how didn't she sense him.

_Nekhti_ grabbed her arm and began to drag her away. «Trying to protect this slave, huh?» '_I'm amazed she used her power to heal a simple slave._'

Iridia didn't try to resist. Although she was confident that she could surprise the young Pharaoh, once, it would be too dangerous for her friend. «_Akhu_, I'll come back later! Please take care of you!»

The revelry was still swinging when the Pharaoh and his new slave came back. _Nekhti_ sat down his captive near him and took another cup of wine. «Drink this!»

Ouch. This wasn't good for the modern girl. She had always been unable to stomach the taste of alcohol. Seeing the effect of drinking on some of her friends had achieved to persuade her to swear off any alcohols. «I apologize, my _Peraya_, but I can't drink alcohol.»

_Nekhti _raised an eyebrow. «You dare to disparage my wine?»

Damn! That was what she feared. «Absolutely not! It's just that my body can't support any alcohols.»

_Nekhti _seized her and forced the cup through her lips. «Drink it!»

_Nekhti_ laughed as Iridia whirled around and began to spit the drink on the floor. He blinked as he remarked that the young woman was nauseous. «Hey! What's wrong?» He leaned to her and gently examined her face. «Hum… You really can't stomach wine, can you?» He felt a little guilty: _Tamit_ had politely refused his offer only because she couldn't drink and not because she was disobedient.

He turned her around. «Well, let's see if I can make this bad taste disappear.» He kissed her.

Iridia was shocked as she felt his tongue invading her mouth. Her hand slapped the Pharaoh back. Everybody around them was paralyzed by the audacity.

Iridia hadn't thought about what she was doing, she had simply reacted in righteous anger. «By all that is holy! What do you think you're doing?!»

_Nekhti_ was looking bewildered at Iridia with his obsidian eyes, a hand on the red mark on his cheek. «You dare to slap me?»

Iridia gasped, her eyes widened and she felt her heart stopping. She looked at her hand like it wasn't a part of her body. She had just HIT the Pharaoh of Egypt! She cringed and the whispers around them didn't reassure her.

«The slave must not want to live anymore!»

«Execute her!»

Intense obsidian eyes gazed into scarred luminescent green eyes for an instant. _Nekhti_ straightened back and walked away. «I'll forgive you this time, but there won't be a second time.» He remembered what his sister had asked and turned to nearby guards. «Take her to the Queen's chambers!»

«Yes, Sire!»

Iridia slumped down on the floor in relief. «Oh boy… It was so close… I thought he was going to kill me for sure.» She looked back to the disappearing Royal silhouette. '_I wonder why he spared me. I could see in his eyes that no one had acted with him like this._' She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. '_Come to think about it… I can't help but feeling sorry for him._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her personal chamber, _Ayath_ smiled as _Neferuntu_ escorted _Tamit_ inside. The matron had severely scolded the young woman about her comportment and the time-displaced French was red in shame or embarrassment.

She signalled the Chief-Maid to be dismissed and examined the foreign Living Goddess. Iridia began to fidget under the intense observation. She couldn't bring herself to look directly to the Queen after what she did to her brother.

_Ayath_ smirked. «Tell me, _Tamit_. Did you really slap my brother?»

The poor girl could only nod. _Ayath_ burst into laughter. Iridia stared at the high priestess of _Eset_. «It's not funny!» That only increased the volume of laughter. Iridia growled, crossed her arms and well…pout.

_Ayath_ shook her head and approached the pouting young woman. She pinched gently her cheek. «You're adorable.» As the bewildered green eyes turned to her, she pursued. «However, I think you should refrain to do such actions in the future, IF you want to have a future.»

Iridia wet her suddenly dry lips. «Yes, my _Heqt_.»

_Ayath_ nodded seriously. «Good. You shall live a long time.» She returned to her chair. «Tell me, _Tamit_. Did you finish you study at the _Per-Ankh_?»

Iridia blinked at the change of subject. «No, my _Heqt_. I have only managed a few months of learning.»

_Ayath_ nodded again and pinned the young woman with her intense obsidian gaze. «Good. Each time you are free from the needs of my brother, I want you to return to my chambers where tutors will continue to educate you.»

Iridia blinked. «What will I learn, my _Heqt_?» '_Those eyes… So like her brother… So fascinating…_'

«Everything.»

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: The Prophecy text is the complete one. All those who will search for it will only find fragments and interpret them imperfectly.

The Hittite Empire is the main force in the Middle-East because of his mastery of iron during the Bronze Age.

Iridia is searching for her marks in this time period: She's going to oscillate between her modern education and culture and her adaptation to the social mores of Egypt. Her reaction to the beating of Akhu is normal: how many among you would stay indifferent to such a scene. And yes: She had limits, she simply cannot act on it or she will forfeit her life.

Mitanun is jealous because she wants to be the main wife of Horimerit and not a concubine.

The remark about dream interpretation is because dream symbolic are very important to the superstitious Egyptian.

The reaction about Iridia appearance is because she is exotic compared to the Egyptian standards of beauty: especially her green eyes and white skin. A skin that will stay white despite exposition to the sun. Why? Let's say that the mysterious d20 had done something. The new hairstyle she received is because slaves were forbidden to have the same hairstyle as their masters. Ayath has straight long hair, so Iridia can't conserve her original style.

The reference to Minmey came from «Robotech» where the singer Lynn Minmey is used a psychological weapon against giant aliens.

Akhu has identified the clothes of Iridia as those of the personal slave of the Pharaoh. After all he has the cultural background to identify the status of people.

The story about alcohol is true: I can't stomach the taste of alcohol. Of course, that just means that I am always the one who drive back my friends after a party.

Please, read and review, thanks.

Character sheet with the rules of Time Lords (at the end of the first chapter):

Name: Iridia Sunheart. Age: 18 years (apparent). Height: 1m59. Weight: 62 kg. Race: human.

Strength: level 9, apt 2. Dexterity: level 12, apt 3. Intelligence: level 17, apt 5 (QI of 153).

Constitution: level 12, apt 3 (above average). Willpower: level 16, apt 4. Bravado: level 14, apt 4. Appearance: level 14, apt 4. Perception: level 14, apt 4. Stamina: level 14, apt 3. Power: 17, apt 5.

Max load without penalty: 8.1 kg. Max load: 81 kg.

Physical speed: 10; phase 1-2-5-8-10. Mental speed: 17; phase 1-2-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.

Body points: 26. Matrix lag: 3 seconds.

Skills/level:

Automatic weapons (10). Pistol (10). Heavy machine gun (4). Light rocket (4). Grenade launcher (4). Bow (8). Sling (8). Thrown spear (8). Shuriken (4). Shield (3). Sword (10). Martial Art (12). Demolitions (6). Automobile (12). Beast riding (8). Small sailboat (8). Power boat (8). Small man-powered boat (8). Blacksmithing (8). Carpentry (8). Cooking (10). Farmer (8). Jeweller (8). Mason (8). Potter (8). Weaver (8). Woodcarver (8). Navigation (8). Running (10). Swimming (12). Fishing (10). Hunting (8). Survival (8). Camping (6). Area knowledge/Ancient Egypt (10). Other languages (French natal, English 14, Spanish 7, Japanese 7, Egyptian 14). Acrobatics (10). Music (12). Dancing (10). Religion/Ancient Egypt (10). Veterinary (8). Medicine (10). Philosophy (10). First aid (16). Acting (14). Cat-fall (12). Climbing (8). Searching (8). Disguise (8). Stealth (10). Wounding/martial art (8).

Advantages: immunity (Polio, Tetanus, Diphtheria, Smallpox, Influenza, common cold, rabies and other viral diseases), magical aptitude.

Disadvantages: minor phobia for flying dangerous bugs (like wasps or hornets) and minor physical weakness on right knee (failed to properly work after intense and prolonged effort).

Spells (from various GURPS books, this is only an example of what she can do now):

Body Control spells: Itch, Spasm, Touch.

Communication and Empathy spells: Sense Life.

Air spells: Purify Air.

Fire spells: Ignite Fire.

Water spells: Seek Water, Purify Water.

Food spells: Test Food, Preserve Food, Seek Food, Decay.

Healing spells: Lend Strength, Lend Health, Recover Strength, Awaken, Minor Healing, Sterilize.

Illusion and Creation spells: Simple Illusion.

Knowledge spells: Detect Magic.

Light and Darkness spells: Light, Continual Light.

Movement spells: Apportation.

Plant spells: Seek Plant, Identify Plant.

Martial arts moves (from GURPS Martial Arts, °are properly mastered moves):

Judo form (Orange belt level): °Arm Lock, °Breakfall, Choke Hold, Disarming, °Ground Fighting, Judo Parry, °Judo Throw, Leg Grapple, Slip and Trip.

Judo Cinematic form: Roll With Blow.

Karate form (Yellow belt level): Aggressive Parry, Ear Clap, Elbow Strike, Eye Gouging, °Hand Parry, °Hand Strike, °Hook Kick, Jump Kick, °Kicking, Knee Strike, Parrying Kick, Spinning Punch and Sweeping Kick.

Karate Cinematic form: Acrobatic Kick, Flying Jump Kick and Springing Attack.

Kendo form (Brown belt level): Feint, °Hit Location, Iaido, °Lunge, Riposte and Stop Hit.

Kendo Cinematic form: Power Blow.

Savate form (Blue gloves level): Back Kick, °Hand parry, °Hand Strike, Jab, °Kicking, Roundhouse Punch and Spin Kick.


	4. Clash of Wills and Cultures

**THE LADY OF TIME**

**OR**

**HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Iridia Sunheart.

Notes: Well, it's taking shape nicely so far. I didn't receive many reviews. Come on guys! My style doesn't suck like that, does it?

What I search is remarks about if it is good, what is missing, what I should modify,… You don't have to write tons of suggestions, just one per person is good.

Some terms in Egyptian:

Peraya: Pharaoh.

Horimerit: Beloved of Horus.

Nekhti: Mighty.

Heqt: Queen.

Ayath: Mist.

Neferuntu: Beautiful cow (that is blessed by Hathor).

Maaukepu: Lion Hunter.

Eset: Isis.

Tawi: The Two Lands (Egypt).

Tamit: Lady Cat.

Men-Nefer: Memphis.

Ausare: Osiris.

Sekhem: Life Energy.

Aayrt: Serpent.

Anup: Anubis.

Sutekh: Set.

Akhu: Light.

**Chapter 3: Clash of Wills and Cultures.**

'_I don't BELIEVE this…this BRAT!_'

It was now a week that Iridia Sunheart had begun her new routine as the personal slave of the _Peraya_ (Pharaoh) _Horimerit _(Beloved of Horus). Something that required patience: Extremely great patience. Having known the realities of working in the hard modern world, the raven-haired young woman wasn't adverse to pull her own weight.

But being at the beck and call of _Nekhti_ (Mighty) was something else. It was as if the man never lifted a finger for the mere basics of life. Worse, he had a veritable army of servants to clothe him, bathe him, and even feed him. But Mister-I-am-the-King made sure that she was the one who did almost everything. Oh dear God, she still felt the nuclear-type blush she sported the first time she helped him to bath.

As a paramedic working with nurses in a military hospital, she had already helped patients for the most basics of function of the human body plenty of time: She fed, bathed, clothed and helped for basic movement and the excretory functions of the body. But those people were sick or unable to properly function and she had only respect in her mind when she helped them. With _Nekhti_, it was completely different.

She hid a groan as she remembered perfectly the almost perfect body of the young Pharaoh: His lean body, his muscles, his long black hair, the intensity of his obsidian eyes and... She silently cursed her newly rejuvenated body and her hormones that seemed to literally dance sometimes in his presence. She wasn't that inexperienced and innocent and she perfectly knew that it was only physical attraction but sometimes…

She sighed and shrugged. She was kind of lucky that _Nekhti_ didn't do a few things he could with her. The perspective of being taken to his bed was a fantasy at best, especially after his unwanted kiss. In fact, this simple thought terrified her sometimes. She wasn't someone who could find easiness in a fling or a one-night-stand. As it was, if _Nekhti_ decided for it: The best she could hope for and avoiding her death was a… consented rape... Besides, the perspective to be treated completely like a property repulsed her: She had avoided a few issues by somewhat persuading herself that she was only doing a work, but her slave status clashed deeply with her ingrained education and cultural background.

'_And what about my personal convictions._' As long as she was protected and taken care of, Iridia was willing to not taking into account many things, but her patience and understanding had limits.

The main things that helped in this rather schizophrenic life were her functions beside _Heqt_ (Queen) _Ayath_ (Mist) and the practical education she received under _Neferuntu_ (Beautiful Cow), the Chief-Maid of the Palace.

She had been surprised to discover that she was the mother of the favourite general of _Nekhti_. _Maaukepu_ (Lion Hunter) was also an enigma in the way he looked at her. It wasn't sexual, but she wasn't too sure of what she was reading in his eyes.

How she perceived _Neferuntu_ was pretty straightforward: She was her missing motherly figure. Sometimes, she stopped herself to burrowing herself in her embrace and cried a few rivers while basking in her motherly aura. A few times, when she was listening to the stern woman, she remembered how her own mother had given her a few lessons of life and felt her eyes moistening.

The feeling of freedom came directly of her duties with _Ayath_. The beautiful sister of _Nekhti_ was the High-Priestess of _Eset_ (Isis) and she was using Iridia as her personal aide and close-confident. It was an honour and Iridia had perfectly understood what was being offered to her. It was a commitment and she treated it as such.

And so, whenever the Queen needed her, she helped and when she needed to speak, she listened. Gradually, the elder sister of the Pharaoh was initiating Iridia as a novice inside the powerful clergy of _Tawi_ (Egypt) and both liked the results.

It was somewhat a paradox: Iridia believed in the One True God, but after witnessing the Miracles worked behind the doors of the temples, she acknowledged the existence of the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt and prayed. It worked perfectly because, as _Ayath_ had showed to her, the clergy's duty was to pray on the behalf of the people living in Egypt and not for a personal gain. Faith was faith and Iridia had no problems or shame to pray for the well-being of others.

"Today, we will survey how the work progress for the modifications of the palace wings." _Nekhti_ let his servants put the final touches to his clothing. He turned to the green-eyed girl clad in the pure unadorned white signalling his personal servants and slaves. "Come on, _Tamit_! (Lady Cat) We don't have all the day!"

Iridia flinched at the harsh bark of command. She used the fact that she was back to the arrogant prick to roll her eyes and hid her sigh of frustration. She managed, once again, to control her voice. "I'm coming, my _Peraya_."

Since the incident with the slap she gave to him, _Nekhti_ had ordered her around like a drill sergeant. '_Oh boy. He sure knows how to hold a grudge._' She was almost sure that it was a grudge against her, because all the other servants or slaves received only indifference from him. However, he was constantly breathing down her neck whenever she was near him to do her duties. He was never satisfied with her, proclaimed it loudly and of course always asked her to do something instead of another.

Added to that the fact that she was truly more than a decade older than him, despite appearance, and you obtained a nice blend not unlike nitro-glycerine. As she followed him for his tour, she firmly clamped on her temper. '_SPOILED BRAT!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nekhti_ was plunged into his architectural plans with the help of _Maaukepu_ when a delegation sent by the Emperor of the Hittites was announced. Intrigued by that, the young Pharaoh received them on the spot.

Iridia was curious about the delegation: They were all soldiers and not dedicated diplomats. As she served drinks at a gesture of _Nekhti_, she further observed that they were all armed and bore armour of leather. It was only forged iron daggers, but she felt uneasy nonetheless as her sixth sense whispered in the back of her mind.

The oldest among the soldiers walked forward and bowed. "Your Majesty, we were informed that Princess Mitanun has come here, but she hasn't returned despite rumours she left your land some times ago."

_Nekhti_ blinked. "What?"

The Hittite continued. "Our king has sent us here because he's very worried about the princess."

_Ne__khti_ shook his head. "What are you talking about? It is now 7 days that Mitanun has warned us that she was returning to her kingdom. I fail to see where I could help to ease the worries of your king."

As she continued her chores, Iridia was also perplexed. She remembered the young princess and wondered what could have happened to her. She made a face as she also remembered that this world wasn't safe for travellers and feared that the Hittite escort could have been attacked on their way back.

The Hittite delegation left the palace after an unfruitful session with _Nekhti_. They felt frustrated at their inability to confirm whatever happened to the princess during her stay in _Men-Nefer_ (Memphis).

The leader conferred with his men. "Humph… This _Horimerit_ talked so arrogantly… I bet he did something to the princess already… It's just that we don't have any evidence except wild rumours." The man clenched his fist. "Fine, if he's taking this like that, then I'll make him paid back."

He turned to his loyal lieutenant. "Do you still have our…little gift?"

The younger man smiled wickedly. "Yes. They're rather restless because of the proximity of _Horimerit_." He smirked. "Do I let them "stretch their legs"?"

At the nod of the leader, the young Hittite soldier let fall a small wicker basket under a bush in the palace's garden. The delegation exited rapidly after that.

The small basket opened by itself after a moment and revealed its content: Three adders that slithered among the gardens and began to use their forked tongues to smell for their prey.

Meanwhile, _Nekhti_ was proving once again that he had a nasty temper. "Humph! I'm so mad at those stupid ambassadors! How dare they question me as if I was responsible for the disappearance of the princess?!" He continued to grumble and turned to _Maaukepu_. "Nonetheless, it is weird. Where did the princess go after leaving the palace?" He nodded to himself. "Make it so that we have some answers to our questions, _Maaukepu_."

"Yes, my _Peraya_."

Iridia felt pleasantly surprised. '_Well, what do you know? There is something else than anger in his heart, after all._' She frowned as she thought about how the young Pharaoh did things. '_Okay, I confess that he is a hard worker where the matters of state are concerned, but he really need to control his temper._' She smirked to herself. '_Like me._'

A soldier entered the hall. "Your Majesty, the obelisk statue has arrived."

_Nekhti_ nodded curtly. "Very good, get my horse ready!"

It was then that the adders struck. They rushed the small escort of guards as they mounted their horses and began to bite, panicking the animals and creating chaos.

The screams of the bitten guards filled the gardens.

"OH BY _BOUTO_!"

"HELP ME!"

_Maaukepu_ rushed out at the first scream, followed by everybody nearby. "Sire, what's wrong?!"

Pale as a ghost, _Nekhti_ achieved to drive his dagger into the adder that had just bit him and looked to the slightly bleeding puncture wound on his lower leg. "_Maaukepu_! Help me!"

Iridia arrived to the scene at that moment. She could see the agonizing guards, the panicked horses, two dead snakes and _Maaukepu_ tending to a fallen _Nekhti_ and then…

Her heartbeat almost doubled in rate as she saw the third adder hidden under a plant directly behind the back of the young Pharaoh. She reacted.

A white blur rushed down the stairs at breakneck speed. "BEHIND YOU!"

_Maaukepu_ gasped as he finally saw the already poised adder: Too late to do anything to protect his _Peraya_. A round wooden tray hit then the adder as it was about to bite again. Iridia had launched what she had in her hands like a Frisbee. She continued to run to the adder who was only dazed and ripped off her shoulders her thin linen cloak.

She threw it around the snake like a net. She had seen people captured snakes like that on TV. It worked, but the adder wasn't a normal adder and the cloak was too flimsy. Iridia gulped as the adder burst through the fabric directly in her face. Nothing she could do: She was too close.

A black bolt seemed to strike the snake and batted it away. Hissing like an angry teakettle, a young black female Mau interposed herself between the wounded adder and her charge.

"LUNA!" Iridia had recognized the Mau she befriended when she was at the House of Life.

The cat, her bristled fur almost doubling her size and her green eyes glowing in hate, began to circle her adversary as if she was _Bastet_ fighting _Apep_. However, this time, the final strike didn't come from the feline warrior.

A rock smashed the adder that was readying itself for battle. Iridia had used the time bought by the Mau to take a big rock from the garden and was currently beating the snake into puree with an almost berserk enthusiasm. The first hit had killed the snake, but Iridia didn't stop until the bloody mess was impossible to recognize as an adder.

Her chest heaving like she had ran a marathon, she dropped the stone and gathered the cat in her arms to calm herself. The Mau started to purr like a storm to soothe the young woman. "Oh, Luna! It's you! It's really you!" She kissed the black She-Cat. "Thank you for saving me."

It was then, as she calmed, that the commotion around reached her. All the staffs of the palace were in effervescence.

"By the gods! The _Peraya_ just got bite by an adder!"

"What should we do?!"

"Why are you still standing here?!"

"Hurry up!"

"Two of the guards are already dead!"

"Tell someone to go and get Her Majesty here!"

"What's going on here?!"

She gasped. _Nekhti_ had been bitten! She got up and rushed back to the palace. She unconsciously let Luna rode on her shoulder as if the small cat had always done so. So preoccupied with _Nekhti_, she didn't even remark that the Mau was staying on her spot without using her claws. She weaved around the panicked people in the hall.

"_Horimerit_ got bite by an adder?!"

"The Gods are punishing him!"

She reached the young Pharaoh lying on a bed with _Neferuntu_ and _Maaukepu_ attending to him.

The general just finished to put a tourniquet to the leg of the young man to slow the spreading of the poison. "The poison is spreading fast!"

_Neferuntu_ shook her head. "The physician is still not here yet!"

_Maaukepu_ snarled in impotent rage. "What in the name of _Ausare_ (Osiris) is going on?"

Iridia sighed in relief as the old royal physician arrived to the bedside of _Nekhti_.

However, the old man was everything but relieved by the state of the Pharaoh. "This is bad!" He pursued his examination. "His Majesty's face has already change colour!"

It was true. _Nekhti_'s visage was already turning white. The young man was fighting for his life and was already feeling fading. '_This Nekhti is to be defeated by an adder…?_'

Summoning the help of all the gods and goddesses, the physician cast a spell to neutralize the poison as he administrated all the antidotes he had.

The light of the spell washed over the body of the _Peraya_, but the effect combined with the antidotes was minuscule at best. After using others spells in rapid succession and all his considerable medical knowledge, the royal healer shook his head. "I give up. The poison of this adder is not natural."

_Maaukepu_ seized him by the lapels. "What are you saying?! Hurry and save his highness now!"

The old man lowered his head. "He has been poisoned by an adder under the foul influence of _Apep_ itself. There's no medicine, no spell, no power that can save him."

_Neferuntu_ paled. "No one has survived under _Apep_'s bite!" She turned to her son. "What should we do?"

_Maaukepu_ shook his head and turned a final time to the physician, hoping for a miracle. "We can't really do anything at all?"

Dismayed, the general could only stare at his _Peraya_. '_Are we going to stand here watching the Peraya dying before our eyes?_'

Iridia's green eyes were locked on the scene. '_No matter what, Nekhti is still a human being. I feel sorry for him!_' Since she had been a paramedic, she had something that almost all her peers called "The Sacred Fire". It was a quality that all who worked in the medical sector had or should have. It was the drive to help, the need to heal no matter who was suffering and the anchor and foundation of her profession. It was what was pushing her to search for something, anything that could save the young man.

Around her the courtiers were grimly speaking among them about the immanent death of their king.

"He's still too young!"

"And he doesn't have a son to carry on his lineage!"

"Probably _Heqt Ayath_ will assume the regency of _Tawi_."

_Maaukepu_ whirled around and snarled to the crowd. "Shut up all of you! Your _Peraya_ still haven't die yet… How can you talk about who will succeed the throne?!"

Iridia gasped. '_My god! Ayath! She's going to be devastated!_' The young woman bit her lower lip. '_They have sent words to her and she'll be here soon, but… What can she do except see her brother dying before her. Even her power…_' "Power! That it!"

The time-displaced French rushed to the side of _Nekhti_. She didn't even pause to think if she should really save him, she simply followed the call of her soul.

_Neferuntu_ and _Maaukepu_ blinked when the raven-haired girl pushed aside the physician and placed her hands on the young man. "Hey! _Tamit_…? _Tamit_, what are you doing?!"

The young woman placed her left hand over the forehead and her right hand over the heart. "The only thing I can do." Not even thinking about the possible consequences of her action, Iridia summoned the full intensity of the power revealed to her since her arrival in Egypt.

Her magical aura surged forth and passed into the visible spectrum. A golden iridescence surrounded her and the impassive black cat on her shoulder and streams of gossamer light filtered through her hands into the poisoned body of _Nekhti_. Her luminescent green eyes opened and glowed as she mustered all her strength. For the first time since her arrival she spoke in her native tongue. « _Nekhti_, je suis Iridia. Je viens vous aider. Ecoutez ma voix. Revenez à la lumière. » (_Nekhti_, I am Iridia. I've have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

_Maaukepu_ rushed to seize the young woman. "_Tamit_! What are you doing to the _Peraya_?!" '_She called him by his birth name?! Only the Heqt could do it so far! And what was this strange tongue?_'

"Don't touch her!" The feminine voice held the power of magic and stopped the general to touch the shining young woman. _Ayath_ passed through the crowd who parted as they unconsciously sensed the power rolling off her in waves. "She's healing my brother through raw power. No one must touch her or everything is lost!"

The royal physician blinked. "But… no one has enough power to do that…especially against _Apep_'s poison."

_Ayath_ smiled as she observed the Mau firmly camped on the shoulder of the foreign Living Goddess. A young female cat that was seemingly as focused as her support. A Sacred Cat of _Bastet_ that was using this fact to channel all the divine power she received to help her charge in her task. "She is not alone."

_Neferuntu_ observed her _Peraya_. "Look!"

_Maaukepu_ gasped. _Tamit_ continued to pour her power into the young man and effects began to manifest. "His highness seems to recover!"

The physician approached and sighed in relief. Taking care to not touch the young woman, he examined his king. "His breathing is returning to normal and his skin coloration has returned to its healthy condition."

_Maaukepu_ smiled in relief and turned to the young woman who was now retiring her hands. "Thank you, _Tamit_! His Majesty is alive!" He stopped and his eyes widened as he observed the young slave without her golden aura.

Iridia wobbled on her legs. She felt… She had never felt so tired in her entire life. Her lustrous raven hair was now the colour of bleached bones. Even her green eyes seemed to have lost their intense coloration. She was now feeling all the weight of the She-Cat on her shoulder. She blinked as she remarked that Luna was now almost pure white in colour. "Wow, Luna. You look like Artemis now."

Luna tried to glare at her charge. She didn't truly understand the joke, but she was sure her charge was mocking her. However, the two females succumbed to the stress of the healing and black unconsciousness seized them.

_Ayath_ was just behind the young woman and smiled as she gathered her and the Mau in her arms. "Thank you, Lady of Time. The whole country is grateful to you. The land of _Tawi_ will never forget this debt." '_And I swear on my true name that I will pay it full, thank you for saving my love and my Brother._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iridia awoke, 24 hours had passed since her passing out. She still had bleached bone coloured hair but she felt much better. What she had done to heal _Nekhti_ had been foolish. Foolish but efficient: A magician used his own life-force or _Sekhem_ (Life Energy) to power his spells. When she healed the young Pharaoh, Iridia had to fight both against the poison of the bite and the magical energy used to reinforce the lethal effect.

Thus she had been forced to overextend her own power to counteract the deadly spell and helped the failing life-force of _Nekhti_ to resist the natural poison. This damaged slightly her own life-force and resulted in her temporary curious hair colour.

Refusing the suggestion of _Neferuntu_ to stay in bed and rest, Iridia first checked on her friend Luna who was still snoring in a basket near her. Satisfied by her state of health and seeing her fur slowly regaining her natural black coloration, she hastily done her customary clothes and went to see how the young Pharaoh was.

She found _Ayath_ tiring herself by taking care of her brother personally. Without a word, Iridia joined her and with the help of the staff, began to nurse back to health the still unconscious young man. The setting was rather public, but Iridia recovered her professionalism and simply ignored the courtiers and well-wishers around the bed of the _Peraya_.

The days passed as Iridia and Ayath fought against the fever episodes, fed slowly the unconscious young man and washed him when he required it. Iridia smiled as she noted that the state of _Nekhti_ was better and better. She succumbed to her constant vigilance and neglect of her own state the third day. _Ayath_ forbade anyone to awake her as she slept on the bedside of her brother.

_Nekhti_ began to come back to consciousness. "Ah! Where is this?" The young man blinked and remembered what had happened. "Am I still alive?"

_Ayath_ smiled, shedding tears of relief to her brother. "Yes, my _Peraya_. You are alive."

_Nekhti_ smiled back. "You saved me, my Sister."

_Ayath_ giggled and shook her head. "I fear that only my prayers contributed to your healing. It was _Tamit_. She used her very own _Sekhem_ to heal you and then take care of you for three days." She pointed to the end of the bed. "Look! It is only now that she allows herself to truly rest."

_Nekhti_'s eyes widened. "_Tamit_? _Tamit_ saved me?" He looked to the sleeping silhouette and blinked at the curious bleached coloration of her hair. It was slowly returning to her normal raven colour at the extremities. He half-remembered a golden-haloed visage leaning to him in a dream and speaking softly, asking that he came back towards the light.

He closed his eyes and sighed. '_Why?! I treated her purposely so cruelly…_' He looked back to the young woman he captured who was stirring. '_Yet, Iridia didn't hate me…_'

Iridia awoke with a start as she felt _Nekhti_ moving to her. She turned her head to him as he grabbed her by the shoulder. "Ah, your Majesty!"

_Nekhti_ pulled her to him and plunged his gaze into her startled Mako-eyes. Iridia felt herself paralysed as if the obsidian eyes were mesmerising her. '_What…? What is he doing…?!_'

That was the question that many of the courtiers asked themselves. However, the news that the _Peraya_ was conscious and well spread fast and a wave of well-wishers invaded the space around the bed. This drew the attention of the Pharaoh and the High Priestess of _Eset_ and enabled Iridia to skip away unnoticed.

At least, that was what she thought.

Alone in a small garden, Iridia stopped to take control of her breath and her cardiac rhythm. '_Why did I save that…brat and tyrant?_' It was funny to ask herself that question since she didn't think of it during the three days she helped _Ayath_ to heal him. She sighed and kicked a stone. "So troublesome!" She absorbed herself into the white petals of the garden's flowers. She thought back at the moment she understood that her captor was dying. '_At that time, I cease to resent him. All the anger and hatred in my heart just disappeared…_' And she also felt that she didn't want for those dark feelings to enter anew her heart.

She was so focused on her confusion that she didn't sense the two silhouettes observing her. _Aayrt_ (Serpent) smiled wickedly as her prey was alone. She turned to the powerfully built Nubian at her side. "Here she is! Did you understand what I required of you?"

The massive man smirked, revealing a disastrous teeth condition. "Yes, Mistress. I am to kill and mutilate this slip of a girl and make sure that the body is discovered."

Iridia was still thinking about what she had felt and what she was currently feeling about the young Pharaoh. She came to a disturbing conclusion. '_Holy shit! It can't be that! I just can't be falling for that tyrannical brat!_' The young woman had acknowledged that she was, at least, physically interested by the prime example of fine male that was _Nekhti_: After all she had eyes and was a healthy young woman. But for the rest… '_Our relationship is all about strength. He searches to dominate me and I resist him. This is not love and our cultural backgrounds completely clashes together. There is no future between us: my freedom is the only thing I want from him._' She hesitated. '_Well, there can't be anything between us, unless… we both compromise…_' She frowned. '_And there is also Ayath in the equation…_'

The attack came as a complete surprise. She gasped in pain as a big hand seized her by the back of her neck and she was thrown on the ground: The impact dazed her. Two hands circled her throat and began to squeeze. She let out a gargled whimper and her terrified eyes locked on the nightmarish figure above her.

A powerful black bald man was lurching above her, his sheer mass restraining her attempts to get free. He smirked cruelly at her, his rotten hot breath almost smothering the little air she had. "Be good for me, little girl, and maybe I'll ease your passage into _Anup_'s (Anubis) hands. The man chuckled as the woman began to trash under him. She didn't have any leverage on him and his weight was sufficient to pin her on the ground. He slowly increased the pressure around her slender white throat. He wanted to take his time, to see the despair building in her strange tearing luminescent green eyes and to listen to her struggling to simply breathe. It wasn't the first murder he did for the sect of _Sutekh_ (Set) and it won't be the last.

Somewhere in the palace, a hidden dodecahedron shone in the darkness of a locked bronze chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maaukepu_ was watching over his _Peraya_ with _Ayath_ nearby when the young man suddenly sat up, eyes wide in dismay. "_TAMIT!_"

_Maaukepu_ blinked. "Your Majesty?"

_Nekhti_ stared around in confusion and dread. "Wha…! Where…! Who dares to do something like this?!"

_Ayath_ tried to soothe her brother. "What is it, _Nekhti_? What's happening?"

_Nekhti_ stood up with effort. "It's _Tamit_! She's in danger!"

_Maaukepu_ tried to calm the agitated young man. "You're still weak from the poison! I'll go instead!"

_Nekhti_ pushed back the helping hand. "NO! I must go save her… She's my benefactor!" The young man staggered out of his chamber, taking his sword on the way. Still shaking from his ordeal against the adder and ignoring the questions of his armed escort, _Nekhti_ rushed out the palace, following a mysterious signal.

Iridia was weakly trying to break the deadly hold on her. Already her vision was darkening and she struggled to retain her consciousness. His attacker was a sadist that was chuckling at her: Numerous times, he had released his hold to just reapply it behind, prolonging the agony and the terror of the young girl.

Suddenly a dagger flew in the back of the colossus and stabbed him in the shoulder. Roaring in pain, the Nubian released the French woman and whirled around.

Coughing, Iridia gazed upon a shaking _Nekhti_ trying to staying upright and drawing his sword. The Nubian snarled in hate and prepared to rush the young Pharaoh to break his puny neck. With dismay, Iridia noted that _Maaukepu_ and armed guards arrived only now in vicinity. They didn't have the time to help _Nekhti_ if the assassin decided to take him out.

From her bruised throat a snarling "NO!" raised. She didn't know where the burst of energy came from, she didn't care. She seized it and used it. She sat up and gathered herself in a tight coiled shape with her knees bended under the great mass of the Nubian.

The assassin noted her movements and hesitated a fraction of second. It was sufficient.

"SHO RYU KEN!"

The scream was instinctive and only helped to release enough energy to pull out the move although it almost tore apart her abused throat. It was something that Iridia had developed a long time ago for play with her friends in the dojo when she learned Karate. It was taken from a video game, but the famous Dragon Punch was something that could be partially used in reality. Basically, it was a jumping uppercut and Iridia had just managed to accomplish it.

She started low under her target and uncoiled her body like a spring. Her tightly clenched fist reached under the plexus of the Nubian and began to slide along the skin, the knuckles deeply imbedded in the flesh. The uppercut reached the chin and the legs of Iridia jumped up, taking the punch in the air.

The powerful Nubian was raised a few feet in the air by the explosive power of the Dragon Punch and a sinister crack was heard. The massive body fell on the ground and empty surprised eyes were looking unseeing to the sky. Iridia had managed to break the neck of her attacker.

Still coughing, Iridia remained kneeling on the ground unmindful of her painful fist. She could only gaze at _Nekht_i who was shakily trying to reach her without falling down. '_Nekhti…? You saved me…?_'

_Nekhti_ leaned to her and embraced her. Iridia let go off her tattered control and began to openly sob in the arms of the young man. It had been too close, she didn't care who or what was _Nekhti_, she needed the comfort and the care. She cried as she let herself soothed by the warm embrace.

The young French woman had already brushed Death two times before. Once, she fell headfirst from a tree in her childhood but earned only a scratched cheek from it. The second time was when she lost the control of her car during a rainy day and fortunately found herself intact and safe with only a big scare on the sideway. But this time, she had almost been killed by a human and she had seen it coming. Even the mysterious aggression by an armed Egyptian before her capture by _Nekhti_ had been just that: An aggression.

_Nekhti_ smiled as he embraced the young girl. Something light and fluttering entered his heart. He slowly stroked her hair and her back in soothing patterns as he felt her hot tears sliding along his skin. The only response of the green-eyed girl was to curl up against him, much like a child, but he could feel her tears and sobs lessening. "_Tamit_! Thanks _Ra_ I came on time!" He gently chuckled as he held what had become his most treasured possession. '_If not, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life._'

He waited for the sobbing to cease and maintained his warm embrace around the foreign Living Goddess. He whispered to her ear. "Iridia, my saviour. Please agree to become my little sister."

Iridia blinked away the rest of her tears and gasped at the proposition. "Oh, your Highness?" '_He used my real name?_'

"_Nekhti_. You will call me _Nekhti_ from this day on when we're not in public."

Behind the enlaced couple, _Maaukepu_ blinked at the strange scene and shook his head in admiration. He had seen the incredible way used by the raven-haired girl to strike down the Nubian: Another proof that there was more than meets the eyes about _Tamit_. He had known that she had been trained as a warrior, but the strange technique and the foreign words she yelled during its execution…

_Ayath_ was all smiles as she observed the couple. Her brother had managed to catch the heart of the young woman and she wasn't resisting that much. Granted, the shock of the tentative of murder was wreaking havoc in her, but she could feel that something genuine had been seeded in the young heart.

Iridia wet her dry lips. "It's… It's quite an honour, your… Hum… _Nekhti_… But what I did was just my duty. You don't have to do that." '_Oh gods! Stop looking at me that way!_'

_Nek__hti_ smiled and looked into the emerald eyes, searching for something. "Tomorrow, I'll go before the court and confer you to be my queen, to be the Queen of Upper Egypt, and with _Ayath_ we'll assume power."

Iridia's eyes widened and she gaped to _Nekhti_. "Huh?" '_WHAT?! HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_' "NO! You can't!" Panicked, the young girl broke the embrace of the surprised young man. "You can't choose me as your queen! I'm from a too different culture!"

_Nekhti_ blinked. "What?"

Iridia swallowed. She must convince _Nekhti_ to not do that, at all costs. "I'm sorry! But I can't! I still have my family waiting for me. I need to return!"

_Nekhti_ was completely flabbergasted. He just offered her the throne of half his kingdom and she refused? "What are you saying? I don't understand."

Iridia took a breath to calm her. "I regret not being able to accept this proposal…this honour…but this place is not where I belong…"

_Nekhti_ frowned and reacted. "What do you mean?!" He grasped her by the shoulders and pinned her on a wall. "_Tamit_, repeat what you've said!"

'_Damn! I forget his strength._' She grasped his wrist but bravely looked into his confused and angry obsidian eyes. "Yes! I can't accept to be your queen."

This almost floored the Pharaoh. "Why not?"

"Because we belong to two different worlds! My mere presence at the side of you and your sister risk to destabilize your very culture."

At the rear of the scene, _Ayath_ raised an eyebrow. She also had been surprised by the flat out refusal of the young foreigner, but her reasons were perfectly logical. Of course, there was more than simple logic in the proposal of _Nekhti_. He was simply following his heart.

And _Nekhti_ once again listen to his heart. Angry and hurt, he reacted as he had the habitude, with violence. His grasp on her shoulder became painful. "What insolence! Are you aware that you are committing treason?"

_Maaukepu_ intervened. "Your highness, please calm down!" With dismay he approached his Pharaoh whose visage had become white.

_Nekhti_ was still recuperating from the poison of the adder and his anger was making him dizzy and in pain. He let go of Iridia and wobbled on his legs.

_Maaukepu_ took his arm to straighten him. "Anger will only make you more tired!"

_Nekhti_ tried to push back his helpers. "Leave me alone!" '_Uh… it hurts!_'

However, it was without counting on his sister who gave her instructions. "Bring the _Peraya_ back to the palace." She then approached the stricken time-displaced French and helped her on her feet. "_Tamit_, will you return with my brother?"

Still shaken by her brush with death and the sudden proposal of the Pharaoh, Iridia was trying to gather her wits. "But my _Heqt_…"

_Ayath_ shook her head and pressed her finger on the lips of the blushing girl. "His majesty needs you to look after him. Please don't decline."

The same obsidian eyes as her brother held captive the helpless girl who could only meekly nodded. '_What a shame… I could have asked him to release me instead of being his queen. I hurt him when I refused._' She shook her head. '_No. It was the best solution. No matter what, it would have been a catastrophe to be at their side. I'll persuade him slowly that it was for the best._'

At a gesture of his queen, _Maaukepu_ escorted back to the palace the young slave. '_This girl is really strange. She disregarded both power and riches, and yet. It is obvious that she came from a rich culture where she had everything she wanted. It is also undeniable that she had enough power to escape._' He looked admirably at the frail silhouette. '_In this world, are there many people who are honourable and kind like her?_'

Iridia wasn't aware of his scrutiny as she was still in the grasp of her dilemma. When _Nekhti_ had embraced her and asked her to be a part of his family, her heart had fluttered. '_Let Nekhti be sad. I admit that I am drawn to him, but…_' She shook her head. '_So difficult, but I can't take responsibility for Egypt! I must go home!_'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And, of course, the arrival in the palace wasn't very good for Iridia. As she approached the chambers of _Nekhti_, she could already hear him shouting at his servants.

"No medicine!" _Nekhti_ backhanded the tray of potions from the hand of the servant girl. "I already said that I don't want to take them!"

Iridia pinched her nose behind a column. '_I swear he is a brat throwing a temper tantrum._' She narrowed her eyes. '_I deeply wounded him both in his heart and his ego._' She remembered the unfair punishment of her friend _Akhu_ (Light) because he knew her. '_Maybe I should run away and get back my dodecahedron later. But first I must save Akhu!_'

She began to exit the private chambers of the Pharaoh with the firm intention to prepare for her evasion, but she was stopped by the guards who explained that she was forbidden to leave this wing of the palace under the _Peraya Horimerit_'s orders.

She blinked at that and then winced as she sensed a familiar presence behind her.

"Where did you intend to go?" She gulped as she turned to see _Nekhti_ just behind her. '_Uh oh! Trouble!_'

_Nekhti_ glared at the young girl. "From now on, you'll be the only one to serve me!" She could only obey under the dismayed gaze of the other servants. Satisfied, _Nekhti_ regained his bedroom. "Bring me wine!"

Wanting to help the young girl who selflessly sacrificed herself to heal their _Peraya_, a servant tried to do just that. "Yes, my _Peraya_!"

_Nekhti_ immediately reacted. "I didn't ask you! _Tamit_ will do that!"

"Of course, your majesty!" The poor servant could only retreat to her peers and let the young foreigner to her fate.

_Nekhti_ looked to the white-clad girl with her hair still bleached as a result of her actions. '_You don't want to be a queen then be a slave for me!_'

Having used the little time to fetch his wine to recompose her, Iridia bravely faced the young man. Internally she was still scared of his reaction. "Here, your majesty."

_Nekhti_ took the cup. "Get closer."

Blinking, Iridia obeyed but flinched when _Nekhti_ grabbed her wrist.

_Nekhti_ pulled her to him. "Sit down!" Dismayed and scared, Iridia resisted him to his irritation. "When I said sit, you must sit!" He grabbed her other wrist and forced the young girl near him. "Stubborn slave!"

"Please, let me go! You're hurting my hands!" _Nekhti_ continued to wrestle with her and forced her back to his couch. "You're really hurting me!"

_Ayath_ entered the bedroom and frowned. "_Nekhti_, I have something to say to you."

_Nekhti_ looked to his sister and let go of Iridia who sighed in relief. "You can go!" He pushed away the young girl. She almost ran past _Ayath_ who clearly saw the tears in her eyes.

Iridia rushed to the garden. "Thanks the gods that _Ayath_ came at that time." '_She helped me escape. I really don't know what to do about Nekhti. He is becoming too fierce._"

_Nekhti_ faced his sister that held a clouded visage. "What's wrong?"

_Ayath_ massaged her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" She pointed in the direction of the departed French girl. "You really think this attitude will make _Tamit_ change her mind?"

_Nekhti_ stood up angrily and turned away from his sister. "Of course she will! She's my captive! My slave! She will obey me!"

_Ayath_ shook her head. "Brother, brother! Have you forgotten the prophecy? It is clearly written that only the chains of _Hathor_ would anchor her to us." She approached her brother and forced him to look into her eyes. "This matrimony will protect the purity of our royal bloodline and give a marvellous gift to our kingdom. But! It will not happen if _Tamit_ don't love you!" She took her brother by the hand and pulled him to the balcony above the garden where a small white silhouette was kneeling near lotus flowers. "She's like a frail but beautiful flower. She's a trembling newborn kitten. The gods have delivered her to us, but now it's our turn to do something properly."

_Nekhti_ looked closely at his sister and noted the way she was looking at the young girl. "You love her, sister."

_Ayath_ smiled: a true smile that seemed to illuminate the bedroom. "Since the very beginning. When you threw her at my feet, I saw true beauty. In her frightened eyes, there was fire: The fire of a passion that could engulf and warm the entire country and its people." Her voice became serious as she looked into the obsidian eyes of her younger brother. "But if you continue to abuse her, to consider her as a simple slave…"

"I KNOW!" _Nekhti_ whirled around, frustration evident in his gestures and posture. He walked like a caged animal and crossed his arms. "To me, Iridia has more meaning than anything in this world!" He sighed and closed his eyes. "This is why I'm afraid." He clenched his fists. "I'm afraid of loosing her if I don't do something, anything." He whirled back to his sister and seized her by the shoulders. "I would give up everything just to have her…but I don't know what to do. Do you understand?"

_Ayath_ continued to smile and her hand brushed against his cheek. "Oh yes, I understand perfectly."

_Nekhti_ returned to the balcony to admire again the foreign Living Goddess. "Iridia, her heart is so kind, her eyes so understanding. When I stand beside her, I suddenly feel so base."

_Ayath_ pressed herself on the back of her brother, her arms making soothing circles on his chest. "You love her, brother."

He meekly nodded. His newest conquest had conquered him. "I wish I can be that flower, to be caressed in her ivory hands!" He captured the hands of his sister, basking in her love and in their mutual love for the black-haired foreigner. "She sits there, only a few steps from us, but she seems so far away… Iridia…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Sorry about the delay, but my main computer is still non-functioning.

Please, read and review. Thanks.


End file.
